Volturi Princesses
by HawthorneHeightsBaby
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are Volturi Princesses and move to Forks because they don't like their dad, Aro, rules. At Forks, they meet Emmett, Jasper, and Edward, and they are enemies to the Volturi. Will they get into a war, or love? All Vamps.later lemon
1. Chapter 1

_The Volturi Princesses _

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of these amazing characters- Stephenie Meyer does.**

chapter 1: first day of school

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _Ugh! Stupid alarm clock! Of few more minutes of reading wouldn't hurt. "Stop reading! Bella come on! Get your lazy butt up! I'm not going to be late going to our new school in Forks, Washington!" my evil sister, Alice, said.

I groaned and threw a pillow at her then said," Fine, but I get the bathroom first!"

Alice pouted and said,"Fine. You're just lucky I haven't got Rosalie out of her room yet."

I picked out my clothes, but when I went to the bathroom alice came up to me and said," No, you are not going to be wearing _that_. You are going to be wearing this." Alice held out a blue dress and I realized that she had a green one for Rose and a red for herself. I sighed and took my shower, put on my dress, brushed my hair, and then teeth. Now it's time for Bella Barbie. _Great_.

"Turn that frown upside down, Rosalie. It's the first day of school and at a _new_ school I may add!" Alice squealed. Then Rose threw a pillow at Alice- she screamed, Rose glared, and I laughed. Rose looked like she was going to kill Alice so I saved her little butt by saying," Rose, don't worry- I left you a lot of hot water."

Alice gave a smile my way. This wasn't a `_thank you_` smile this was a `time for bella barbie` smile. I groaned and she said," Bella, this is the first day of school we have to make everyone know that we will be the queens of the school."

"Wouldn't Rose be mad at you if you started without her?" I asked hoping to save time.

"No I wouldn't because I'm right here," Rose said right behind me- dang she was fast.

I groaned, they pouted, and Rosalie said," Bella you should be use to this- you grew up with it for years."

I rolled my eyes then said something that I would regret,"Okay."

They squealed. Then they got to work. When they were done I looked good- they curled my hair, put lip gloss on me, eye shadow, mascara, earings, bracelet, and a necklace. They had the same thing on but with things that matched what they wore.

"Now Bella," Alice started and I knew that voice my face turned into horror,"don't give me that look! You know that these heels match your outfit."

"No Alice," I said. These heels were three inches! I didn't like heels, but I could wear them.

Then she gave me a puppy dog face I couldn't ignore it so I said," Fine, but you so owe me!"

They squealed and I put on the shoes. Then we walked out to Rosalie's red BMW, blasted our kind of music, and drove to school. When we got to the school `Welcome To My Life` by Simple Plan started to play and when we pasted by people stared. We just smiled and we parked in the school parking lot. We had an hour before class- and I have no idea why Alice wanted to get to school early, but it seems like a lot of people wanted to get to school early- so that gave us time to chill. We went up to the office to fill in papers, our schedule, and a map of a school so we wouldn't have to worry about it later. When we were on our way back to the car, guy went up in front of us. A big man- okay big might not even cover it- said," Hey ladies! How are you doing?" He was mostly talking to Rose though. We just smiled and walked away. When we got to our car we were attacked by the stupid people that follow us with their frikken camaras. I heard a scream from Alice- I had to cover my ears it was so loud. Then there were questions.

"Why did you guys move here?"

"Were you trying to keep it secret that you three are royality from Volterra?"

"Princess Bella, is it true that you are an emo?"

There were questions here and there so I couldn't help myself to do this- I screamed a bloodcurdling scream. Everyone there covered there ears and went fell down onto the ground- they fainted weak humans- except Rose, Alice, and I. Alice shook her head and said,"Wow, Bella. That was some scream- I think people all across the world heard it." She laughed.

"It's from practice- you know I scream everyday from those stupid people,"I sighed," I miss our dad, but he _had_ to stay and make sure that no vampire would do anything in Volterra. God, he doesn't even help anyone- he just kills them. That's the reason why I wanted to get away. I don't want the throne guys, one of you will have to take it."

Rosalie was glaring at me and she said," Now Isabella! You know that we _hate _what dad does and he knows it too- he just loves his power- so we are _not_ taking his frikken throne. Dad can keep his stupid throne and we can go where ever we want. Remember, we're vampire sisters, we will be together forever and you know it."

"Guys the bell will ring in two minutes so if I were you I'd head off to class and remember no running fast, or talking about vampire stuff, or showing off your powers- Bella. Oh, and we don't have to eat that nasty food," Alice warned.

I was just about to head off until I saw three guys standing there smiling like they just won the lottery. Holy crap! They heard _everything_ we said and we were talking in our vampire voices- fast and low. They were vampires.

"Um, guys? Vampire alert," I said. Their eyes widen in shock. They sniffed the air just to make sure. Yep, they were vampires, but there was a sweet scent in the air- human blood. I said this fast and urgently,"Girls hold your breathe! Human blood."

We hurried up and held our breath, as did the guys. Alice hurried up and said," To the house. You guys can come to so we can talk."

They nodded and we took off toward the woods to our house. Well so much for the first day of school. I laughed at that and the guy with the bronze hair looked at me with a confused expression then smiled. I rolled my eyes. I wonder if Alice saw this- I'll get it out of her later. I sniffed the air and it was clean when we got to our house. "Alice. You know my scream is going to be put on TV. I don't think anyone in the world- except vampires- can scream like that,"I said.

"Don't worry- I got rid of any evidence of that scream and," Alice stopped while she was checking the future to see if my scream would be on TV," your scream won't be on TV. Trust me."

"Alice, how can I not trust you- you can see the future and your a sheild,"I said with a smile.

"And I can't lie to you because first of all you can tell when someone lies, second of all you can control all four elements, and third of all you can move things with your mind. I do not want to be upside down all night when I can be shopping on the computer," Alice said.

"Yes. Yes. We all know Bella is the most talented of us- don't forget the sheild," Rosalie said smiling.

"And Rosalie can change into any form she wants and also is a sheild,"Alice said as usual in her hyperness.**(I don't even know if that's a word but please play along)**

The boys looked shocked and us girls starting to laugh so hard we went to the ground. The bronze hair boy recovered first and asked,"What's so funny?"

I answered him by saying,"You should've seen your faces. GOLD!"

Then I heard a booming laugh from the big guy and that brought another round of laughter. When the laughter died down I asked,"Hey anyone want to play a game?"

"What game?"everyone asked.

I smiled then said," Truth or Truth."

Then Alice asked,"Wait! My name is Alice and these are my sisters- Rosalie and Isabella."

Then i coughed `Bella` and she rolled her eyes.

Emmett laughed again and said,"I'm Emmett and these two idiots are my brothers- Eddie and Jazzy."

Jazzy and Eddie glared and Eddie said," He's the idiot. He's actually _Emmie_. I'm Edward and,"_Edward _pointed to Jazzy,"that's Jasper."

"Hey!"Emmett protested.

I laughed and said," Don't worry. I'll call you Emmett unless you annoy me- that goes for all of you."

Edward glared at me and said," Well then, I'll just call you Isabella."

I growled- he seemed pretty shocked then it dissapeared as soon as it came- and said,"Then I'll call you Eddie for now on- unless you do something nice."

Jasper laughed and said,"Enjoy your new name Eddie because you never do anything nice!" We all laughed and _Eddie_ growled.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Truth or Truth Fear-My-Glitter and I came up with when she was at my house. OK here's the drift of what these vampires are like- they can drink alcohol, bella, alice, and rosalie changed their last name to swan so that they wouldn't be found by the paparatzzi, they are the princesses of volterra, edward, emmett, and jasper are esme and carlisle cullen's adopted children, the cullens are enemies to the volturi, they all dont care though but it may call for a war later maybe,the vampires can have babies, and i think thats it. Any questions ask on the review this story thing. i need ideas for whats coming up for the next chapters and please review! Oh and you should read Fear-My-Glitter's stories they are really good.**

**peace love happiness,**

**Bailee D.**


	2. running in the woods

**DISCLAIMER: As I said I do not own anything from Twilight Stephenie Meyer does.**

Chapter 2: Running in the Woods

"YES!" Alice and Rose yelled.

"Guys. You don't have to scream it," I said.

The guys had weird looks on their faces. "What is it?" Emmett asked confused.

"A game," Rose said.

"What kind of game?" asked Jasper.

"A made up game," Alice said.

"What kind of made up game?" Eddie said and the boys started getting impatient.

"That we play," I said smiling, knowing where this is going.

Then the guys yelled together, "HOW DO YOU PLAY THIS FREAKIN GAME?!"

Then we said together, "Don't you dare raise your voices at us! We are royal and we can beat you guys up so fast you wouldn't know what hit you!"

The boys looked down ashamed and Emmett said, "We are sorry oh high and great ones." Then they bowed.

We couldn't hold our laughter in any longer so we busted out laughing. When we stopped the guys were looking down on us- because we were on the ground- and we knew we were in trouble. Then Jasper said, "Let's get them."

"Girls! Run!" I screamed. We took off into the forest with all the guys chasing us- Jasper was chasing Alice, Emmett was chasing Rose, and Eddie was chasing me. They were fast, but we were faster. Rose and I had our gifts to protect us. Alice didn't so I had her follow me. Bad thing to do when Eddie and Jasper were teamed up to find us now. I quickly brought the Earth up from the ground so it was four hundred feet long- it wouldn't take them that long to go around it though with their speed. I heard a gasp from behind the wall and I laughed- which made them remember why they were chasing us and they started running. We had to start running again, too, now. I sighed and so did Alice. Then I smelled them close behind and sprayed water at them from my hands. They stayed there shocked for a minute then they started back up again. They were back on our tails- almost in reach- so I did something I never did before. I shot out this energy- from what I learned it was a power serge and that whitches could do- and the Eddie and Jasper flew back about a hundred feet. Alice asked me questionably from her eyes and I shook my head. We stopped for a few seconds for no reason at all. We just felt the sudden urge to stop. Then out of no where, Jasper and Eddie come up from behind us and we all hit the ground.

Eddie growled playfully and asked, "Do you think we could let you guys go for doing that to us?"

I smiled and decided to play dumb, so I said, "Whatever could we had done. We are just simple and innocent girls."

He rolled his eyes and asked, "Can simple girls have powers? That's not so simple. Can innocent girls trick guys into yelling at you then saying you are sorry? That is not innocent at all. So for that, you will have to let us carry you back to the house, _very _slowly, and explain us the game."

He smiled while Alice's face and my face looked horror filled. Then I whined, "But we hate going slow when there isn't any humans around."

"We know. Well, because of Edward's little trick, someone lost there control on their sheilding abilities," Jasper said looking at Alice and she looked down guilty, "that thought came through somehow, and that's how we made this plan up. Now Emmett is making Rose eat a bite of human food- poor thing- because he wasn't with us when we got that information," Jasper finished with a smile.

"You are going to kill us," Alice groaned.

"You killed us of humiliation," Jasper said with a smile on his face.

Alice frowned, thought, smiled, then said, "Then why are you still talking and moving?"

Then Eddie said, "You have killed us on the inside."

I rolled my eyes and said, "And people say we are drama queens."

Eddie frowned and said, "I am not a girl!"

I laughed and asked, "Are you sure?"

I heard a loud laugh- Emmett- and he said, "BURN! Great job, Bella!" I gave everyone high-fives and I noticed that Eddie had glare on his face.

I asked, "What's with the glare, _Eddie?"_

Emmett started laughing so loud it shook the trees. Eddie glared at me, attacked me, and carried me all the way back to the house while screaming my profanities. All he did was smile and wince when I hit his back. Then finally he sat me down and he asked, "Now, did you enjoy that."

I laughed and muttered, "Only the hitting you part."

He frowned and said with sarcasm, "Haha, very funny."

Emmett laughed. "The hell it was!"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "It wasn't that funny so...um.. shut up!"

Emmett started to fake cry. "I was just showing my true colors. Gawd!"

Rose smiled. "Emmett, I think it's nice that you show your true colors unlike some people."

Alice was going mad in impatience. "Can we start _now_!"

I smiled. "Okay Alice."

"Eeep! I go first! Edward truth or truth?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you are a virgin?"

**Okay if any questions ask me. Which one should i do virgin or not? Please review! ill try to put in another one in tonight or tomorrow**

**peace love happiness**

**Bailee D.**


	3. Truth or Truth Sorta

**disclaimer: I do not own Twilight the famous and glorious Stephenie Meyer does. And thank you bella rocks, the anonymous reviewer, robinxstarfire44, Lips-Of-Lust7, and WickedLovelyVampire19 for reviewing. Oh, and Lips-Of-Lust7, don't provoke the volturi and blame me1 I'm writing as fast as I can! LOLZ! PS they can eat they just choose not to.....**

**chapter 3: Truth or Truth sorta**

Emmett laughed. "I know the answer to that question. I mean just look at him. It's obvious."

Eddie's head snapped up. "And how is it obvious, Emmett?"

"Umm.... Well.....Errr.......Because.....I don't know how it's obvious."

"That's right. So shut up and let me answer. Yes, I am a virgin."

Everyone in the room howled with laughter except for me and Eddie- we were the only virgins in the room. Yes, I'm a virgin. I've never had a special someone to do that with. Eddie looked at me with confused eyes. "Bella, why aren't you laughing? You know you can if you want."

"Edward, first of all, that was sweet giving me permision- so I'm calling you Edward- but I don't want to laugh. Second, I am a virgin everyone shut the hell up before you start laughing again or I'll use my powers on you."

Everyone stopped laughing except for Emmett-he is going to get it big. I smiled. "Oh, Emmett. Can you come here for a minute, please?"

"No way! I don't want to see your virgin ass!" He laughed.

"Fine, Emmett. I'll go get you."

He screamed like a little girl. He started running so I used my powers- I put up a wall from the ground infront of him and I made him go up onto the ceiling. I laughed and so did everyone else. Emmett screamed. "GET ME THE HELL DOWN ON TO THE GROUND!"

"Emmett, at least I didn't use my element powers, so quit whining and take it like a man." I laughed.

He pouted. "You are so mean."

"It's a gift." I smiled.

`I turned around and a pair of gold eyes were right infront of me and apparently everyone left the room- what the hell?. I dropped Emmett down and he hurried out to the kitchen. He put his arms around my waist and kissed me. Before I could react he stopped, looked into my eyes,- there was love and lust in them- and was about to walk away. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I wasn't even kissing you yet and you pull away. I want to kiss you. So can you come back here?"

He smiled. "That was the reaction I was hoping for."

He put his arms back around my waist and I put mine around his neck. He put his head down to kiss my lips. This time I reacted a lot faster. His tongue traced my lips, asking for entrance. I excitedly open my mouth and I felt sparks fly. He moaned and put his hands in my hair, I also did that gesture. While our tongues were fighting for dominance, my legs went around his waist and we went to my room. He tugged at my shirt and I took it off. I did the same thing he did. He unhooked my bra but soemone opened up my door. Emmett. "Hey guys. We are going to stay- OH DEAR GOD! MY EYES! MY EYES! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ROSALIE! ALICE! JASPER! HELP!"

We stared at the door for a second, then we got back to kissing. When we pulled off our pants off the door slammed open with everyone there staring at us with wide eyes. That didn't stop us until Emmett said,"Gasp! I can't tease Eddie about being a virgin! I can tease him about getting some! Wait! Eddie's getting some and I'm not?!"

"Don't worry, Emmett. I'll give you some when we go to my room,"Rose said, while he smiled.

Edward was getting impatient. "Can you guys go, please? I want to be alone with the most beautiful girl in the world."

Jasper laughed. "You are really in a hurry to get laid."

Edward growled and Alice laughed. "Guys, let's go so Bella and Edward can have their special time."

And so we did- and Alice and Jasper and Rose and Emmett did it too. All I can say is that it was beyond words. My alarm went off, again. I swear, one day I am going to chuck that thing across a lake or something. I'll just lay here with Edward for a little bit. "BBBBBBBEEEEEEELLLLLLLAAAAA!!!" Who the hell would that- Alice.

"ISABELLA, WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? WHY WOULD YOU PUT MY PHONE IN THE TRASH!" Alice screamed.

"I didn't do it. Ask the jokester that we let stay the night."

She thought for a second. "EEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEETTTTTTTTT!!!!!"

He came through the door grinning. "Yes, Pixie."

"YOU FRICKIN' IDIOT! THAT WAS MY PHONE THAT YOU PUT IN THE GARBAGE! YOU BASTARD!"

"I think she's mad about my prank guys."

Rose and I looked at each other and smacked him in the head. Then we both said, "You idiot. You can get yourself killed by doing that."

"Oh......Um.......I'm...........Um........Sorry Alice."

Alice smiled. "That's okay, Emmiebear."

"Ummmm..... Alice, can you not call me that?"

She pouted. "Fine."

I started laughing which was a big mistake. Emmett looked at me. " So, Bella. Did you have fun scewing my brother? I could hear both of you screaming each other's name."

I bit my lip while everyone started laughing and Jasper was there too. I didn't notice. Then a God walked into the room. "Hey, why is everyone picking on my girl?"

I smiled and kissed him. We kept kissing until someone cleared their throats- Alice. "Come on, Bella. We need to get you ready 'cause you look like you just had sex."

I took a shower and got out. I brushed my hair and teeth. I saw that Alice put skinny jeans, with a black Hawthorne Heights tank top, a pair of black stilettos, and accessories- earrings, bracelate, and a necklace all black. I put that on and went to Alice's make up room. I noticed she had on the same outfit except a blue Evanescence tank top, skinny jeans, blue stilettos, and accessories- all blue. Rose also had the same except for skinny jeans, a green GreenDay tank top, green stilettos, and green accessories. They did my hair with it down and some hair from one side going to the other side. I actually looked good. They had their hair in the same way. We smiled and walked down the steps. When we went to the living room all the guys gasped. Edward was just staring in my eyes and I felt the wind blow making my hair go everywhere. Alice was going to be mad. "Edward quit staring into her eyes- her hair is getting messed up. We just fixed that!"

"Bella! You're doing that? I'm so going to tease you about that," Emmett boomed.

"Emmett if you do a thing such as that I _will _use my element powers on you."

"Awe. But Bella! That's like my power or something. Come on, please?"

"Fine, but if it gets too far, you are in for it."

"Thank you, Bellsy!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Alice was tapping her foot. "Can we go now?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Do you see anything happening today?"

Alice zoned out for a second and shook her head. We got into Alice's Porsche 911 Turbo and sped off to school. We -again- blasted our radio and getting a few fingers, lustful looks, and envious looks. When we got to the school parking lot `Breathe Me` by Sia was playing. Since we got our papers yesterday we weren't going to be late. We were almost late because Alice took awhile doing my hair and stuff. We had five minutes so we went to check our hair in the bathroom. When we got back the door was locked. I sighed. We were late. I knew what to do. "Alice. Do you have a bobby pin with you?"

"Of course."

I put the pin in and -_click_- it worked. I pushed the door opened and we all got envious and lustful looks. The teacher smiled at me. We hurried up and gave him our slips. "Good job, girls. You were the first people to even think of doing that. Go sit over there in the back," Mr. Banner said.

We bowed our head and he looked at us weird then he got it. "Um... First, tell the class who you are. I'm sure they will be very interested."

"I'm Mary Alice Volturi. I prefer Alice, though."

"I'm Rosalie Lillian Volturi, but I prefer Rose."

"I'm Isabella Marie Volturi. I prefer Bella. We are princesses of Volterra, Italy. And you don't have to address us as a princess unless you really want to."

Everyone looked at us, appalled. We walked down the isle and someone smacked my butt. I looked at him and he smiled. I smacked his face with enough force to leave a red mark. A snobbish girl got up and said, " Mr. What's Your Face! Did you see that?!"

He smiled. "No. Now sit down."

She glared at me when she sat down. About fifteen minutes into class Alice squealed. "Yes, I'm so happy!"

"Mrs. Volturi. What are you squealing aboout?"

**Okay so how was it good or bad. What do you think the good news is? Please review! Any questions ask. Don't be afraid to ask. Please give me ideas I never know when I could get writers block. **

**Peace love happiness**

**Bailee D.**


	4. What's The Surprise? And Notes

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Edward: Say it. Out loud.**

**me:......**

**Edward: Say it.**

**me: OK. I don't own Twilight- Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Thank you guys for reviewing. **

**Chapter 4: What's the surpise? And Notes. **

"Umm... I just remembered my dad is coming in a month or so..... Sorry."

"If you want to squeal tell me before you do it because that hurt my ears," Mr. Banner said.

She nodded. Alice lied about the month or so thing but not the dad coming part. I got out a peice of paper and wrote:

_Liar. When is Dad coming? - B._

_When you tell him the surprise. -A._

_What surpise? - R._

_I'll tell you guys later or else we will get caught if we write anymore. - A._

We nodded our heads. I was going to find this out sooner or later. The classes past by in a breeze. Soon it was lunch. I so wasn't going to eat. As we came in everyone stopped talking and looked at us. I heard a few wolf whistles and saw some staring. Emmett was at a table saying, "Guys! Over here!"

I laughed. "Come on, guys before he gets up on the table. Which he'll probably do."

We hurried up and rushed over there. Edward kissed me fast but passionately probably because we were in public. "I missed you, Bella."

"I missed you, too, Edward."

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward."

Alice squealed causing everyone -except us- to cover their ears. The rest `awed` and Emmett laughed. We kissed again -the same as before- and I nestled my face against his neck. "So, Bella. A guy slapped your ass. What did you do?"

Edward growled. "I slapped him -good and hard," I said.

Emmett looked at me appalled -or something- then started laughing. Edward whispered in my ear, "That's my girl."

I smiled at him. "Hey, what do you guys have next?"

Jasper said, "RLA and then P.E."

"Us, too," Alice squealed, again.

I bumped fist with Emmett. Edward leaned down to my ear to say, "I really like your outfit- especially your skinny jeans."

I looked down and smiled. I looked at Alice. "So what's the surprise?"

"Well, I'll I can't tell _you_ now. I'll tell ya when we get home."

I sighed. "Fine, but the day better go really fast."

"Don't worry, love. We only have two classes left and all of them you have with me."

"Okay, Edward. I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you the morest."

Emmett sighed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You guys love each other. Now hurry up- we're going to be late."

"Emmett, want to tell you something."

"What is it Rosie?"

"I loved you ever since I layed eyes on you."

"Rosie, I love you, too."

"Alice?"

"I love you, too Jasper."

"I love how you can see the future."

"It saves time. Now come on before we're late. I don't want a repeat of this morning."

The guys had a confused looks on their face. Rose sighed. "Bella used a bobbypin to brake into Mr. Banner's class."

Emmett looked at me and busted out laughing. I hit his head. "Come on, guys _before _the bell rings," said Jasper.

We made it to the class five minutes till the bell would ring because we were almost running- stupid school security camaras. We -again- gave the teacher our notes and everyone -again- was staring. Rose gave them all murderous stares. "What?! Stop staring! Continue, please."

Emmett -of course- started laughing. I rolled my eyes. "I'm Ms. Jefferson and there are three seats open. You guys may pick."

We -we really need to stop this- bowed our heads again. Then we took our seats -I sat with Edward, Alice sat with Jasper, and Rosalie sat with Emmett. In the middle of class Alice squealed -again- but thankfully not so loud. Ms. Jefferson looked at Alice. "What is it Alice?"

The whole classroom turned to look at Alice. "Um... It was nothing."

"If you squeal in my classroom again, detention."

"Whatever."

"Don't you sass me! Detention! Today! After your next class in this room."

That was unfair. I decided I was going to get detention, too. "Wow. Um... Strict much?"

"Bella don't drag yourself in this, too," Alice said, dissaprovingly.

"Detention, Isabella."

"It's _Bella_."

"Dentention, Rosalie!"

"Hey, if you're giving out detentions, count me in," said Jasper.

"Me, too," Emmett agreed.

"And me," my Edward said.

"Fine! Detention for all of you! The next person who talks, will get a two weeks detention. I am going outside to calm down."

Emmett looked like he was about to burst out laughing. Thankfully, Alice noticed that. She whispered so low humans couldn't hear -only us- her, "Jasper calm him down."

"I know. I'm about to start laughing because of him."

I'm going to hit Emmett with something if he doesn't stop. Alice zoned out for a second and put a smile on her face. She nodded at me. I nodded back. I threw a pen at him and it hit him on the head. He looked around as if to see where that came from and his eyes laid on me. He pulled out a sheet of paper, got out a pen, - the one I threw at him- and when he was done writing, he threw the paper at me. It read:

_Dear lttle sis,_

_I'm going to get you. You better watch your back sis mostly because of the surprise._

_Your hunk of a bro,_

_Emmett ;D_

I used the back of the paper to write my own little note. It read:

_Dear big bro,_

_If you even try to attempt to get back at me, I will bite your head off and give it to the Jacob and his pack_ _-they're wolves- and let them burn it._

_And it's so sweet that you think of me as a sister._

_Love,_

_Your most powerful little sis,_

_Princess Isabella Marie Volturi_

_P.S.- Be very afraid_

I flicked the note to him and as he read it his face became scared. She was gone till five minutes before we go to our next class -thanks to Jasper we had something like a free period. A couple of girls pasted by me. They looked at me and started whispering to each other. Because of my hearing, I could hear them loud and clear. They said nice things, too. They turned to me. A girl with a brown hair said, "Hi. I'm Nikki and this is," Nikki gestured to a girl who also had brown hair but was a little shorter," Angela. Um... We would like to ask you if you and your sisters would like to come over to our house? We would like to talk. Oh, and the guys are already our friends so they will be coming."

I smiled because they were sweet and also they were vampires - I could tell by the smell. "Yes, I would love to and you guys can come over to our house, instead, if you would like after detention."

They nodded their heads. Angela smiled at me. "We have detention, too."

"Okay. See you at detention."

**Okay. How was that so far? Please oh please review. What do you guys think the suprise is? Thank you to all of those who care to read and review this story. Like I said please please please - 50 pleases later- review. I'm begging you. Do you want me to get down on my knees? I will just tell me in the reviews.**

**peace love happiness**

**Bailee D.**


	5. Whoa, Baby! and Cravings!

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Jasper: Tell me you don't own Twilight.**

**Me: Oh, bite me.**

**Jasper: You really shouldn't have said that. *comes toward me about to bite my neck***

**Me: Okay, okay. I don't own Twilight.**

**So that concludes I don't own Twilight or the amazing characters- Stephenie Meyer does. Thanks again to all those who care to read and review this. PS i need more reviews so if you could press whatever color button that is down at the bottom -green or something like that.**

Chapter 5: Whoa, baby! and Cravings!

"Stupid detention. Stupid teacher for giving us detention. Stupid Alice for squealing. Stupid Alice for not telling us the surprise. Stupid me for not staying home today," I muttered.

The girls and I went our separate ways. I went to gym and I hated it. We couldn't use any of our vampire ablities. We had to run slow and not hit the ball too hard. So far this is the worse class ever -next to RLA of course. Alice came up to me. "Hey, don't be blaming this on me. It was your fault I squealed during class because you are the one who had sex -unprotected."

"Wait! Hold up! Alice! What does that mean? Am I.......?"

She sighed. "Yes. No. Maybe so?"

"Alice tell me!"

"SHHHHHH! She might hear you!"

Edward smirked. "No, she won't. She's at the store buying herself.......Um......lingerie."

I busted out laughing. "So, Bella," Emmett started, "Do you want to tell us the surprise or will Alice?"

"I don't know it! So, Alice."

"It's really simple actually. Bella, our dear friends, is pregnant with a girl!"

Everyone stared at her wide eyed and mouth opened. I was the first one to speak. "Whoa, baby!"

Edward looked like he was in shock. I looked at Jasper and he said, "Good God! I think we've killed him! I'm not getting any emotions from him! He is like something that isn't alive."

"Like a tree or a person!"

I rolled my eyes. "Emmett, how did you even make it in to this grade?"

"I cheated off of Eddie-boy here."

That seemed to get Edward up. He growled. "I'll deal with you later."

I noticed that Angela and Nikki were frozened. "Angela. Nikki. Umm......," I looked at their shirts and smiled," We are going to Hawthorne Heights concert."

They squealed. Angela frowned. "We aren't going to that concert, are we? Oh and by the way -love the shirt."

Edward came over to us. "No. We needed you to get up bcause she's walking down the hall right now."

Mrs. Jefferson came into the room. "You may leave."

"Edward, are you mad at me that I'm pregnant?"

His eyes softened. "Of course not, love. I'm happy that we are going to be parents."

"Then why are you so distant?"

"You notice a lot of things."

"So you admit that you are being distant."

"Yes, because I was thinking. I have never been in this kind of situation."

"Nor have I, but we can get through this together."

"I'm glad I have you."

"I'm glad I have you, too."

Emmett of course got into our conversation. "We should take you guys to see our parents."

"And what? Tell them I'm pregnant when they first meet me?"

"Bella, Esme has been wanting a daughter and grandchildren all of her life. She is getting that opportunity because of you,"Edward said, smiling at me.

"Alice, why was it that you squealed twice today? I know the first one but what about the second one that got us all detention?"

"Umm.. Well...... A.......You'll find out it's a surprise from Edward, but he doesn't know what it is, yet."

I frowned. "You are evil. Did you know that?"

"As a matter of fact I did."

I groaned and Edward kissed me. I opened my mouth to speak and she cut me off. "Yes, you are going to be eating. I know it sounds repulsive, but you are going to like it because of _cravings. _You are also going to cry because of emotions."

"Emmett's going to make fun of me," I whined while Emmett grinned.

"He won't want to mess with you - and look on the bright side, if he does you can hurt him. You are going to be crabby so not even _Rose_ would mess with you."

I smiled. Emmett frowned. "At least I don't have to eat human food!"

I got tears in my eyes. "Well at least I'm not an insensitive, loud mouth, big jerk!"

"Sweet, it worked!"

Edward growled. "Tell her you are sorry Emmett or so help me I will get Rose to kill you."

"Why Rose?"

"Because you would fight back with me, but with Rose.... You are whipped."

"So are you! And I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart, Bella. I never meant to hurt you -I just wanted to see if it would work."

I looked at him. "Awe, Emmett. That's the sweetest thing I have ever heard you say. Oh, and Emmett. You don't have a heart."

"I can see you're feeling better."

Jasper smiled. " BURN, BABY! THAT WAS A BURN! Good job, Bella."

I smiled at him. We all started laughing. Emmett frowned. "You're evil, too."

I smiled widely. "It's a gift."

When we were on our way to our cars, I immediately stopped. They all turned to look at me. Edward went to take my hand. "Bella, love, are you alright?"

"Yes, I just have a craving for something."

Alice started chuckling. "She wants Twizzlers!"

"I'll go get you Twizzlers."

"Cherry flavored, please. Thank you, Edward. I love you."

"You are welcome, love. I love you, too."

Emmett was laughing. "Wow, Eddie. You are whipped."

Edward growled. I did not want our baby to learn about growling yet. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Do not growl! It's not good for the baby!"

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"Don't say it to me. Say it to the baby."

"I'm sorry, baby."

I smiled. "The baby forgives you -I can feel it."

"Oh, great! Another Jasper!" Emmett yelled.

Jasper and I shot him death glares. Rosalie hit him upside the head. Emmett sighed. "I can't wait until the little squirt grows up. I can teach her all kinds of tricks."

I frowned. "You are not going to be anywhere near her. You are a bad influence. You can be there only if Rose or anyone I can trust is there with you."

He sulked. Edward went to his Volvo and Alice went to pull him back. "No way I'm fitting a pregnant lady, a huge Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and myself in my car. Give me the keys, pretty boy."

"Fine. Don't hurt any of my babies. Known as Bella, the baby she is carrying, and my Volvo."

"Okay. Don't hurt my baby either. Known as my Porsche."

They both nodded. Alice threw me my phone while I got into the passenger seat. "Here, Bella. You are going to need this. Emmett go get the camara in the trunk. We can film Bella's pregnancy life. I want to start filming now."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Wait until we get to their house, Alice. Do you even know where they live?"

"Yes. I've seen the way in one of my visions."

I suddenly felt tired so I closed my eyes. "Bella. Bella, wake up,"Alice said.

"Wait! I was asleep?"

"Bella, it happens when you are pregnant. Rose and I know because we saw mom go through the same thing with you."

"Okay. How long was I asleep?"

"We just got here. So not long," Jasper said.

Emmett looked like he was about to crack up laughing. "Emmett, if you even chuckle, I will hurt you."

Then a voice came from behind me. "So she's awake."

**So, how was it good or bad? Did it turn into a shocker when you found out she was pregnant or did you already know? Please tell me what you think. I have been getting........ writer's block! Help me by giving me ideas, please. Please please please review! I will die if you don't. So please review. Thank you to all who are still reading and reviewing! I saw Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince today. I had tears in my eyes at the end. I would tell you why but I don't want to spoil it. I will try to put up chapters daily. Oh and my name is now Bella because my friends are calling me that. I really do have her personality. Well anyways my name is now Bella. **

**peace love happiness**

**Bella =D**


	6. Is She Awake, Yet?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight -Stephenie Meyer does. Thank you to all who are reviewing. I was crying when i saw I had 13 reviews. I know not a lot but it is to me. The I use in here is F.U.N. SONG. Got milk was brought to by LionIsSmexxi READ HER STORIES THEY ARE ghostbusters' theme song. Rehab by Rihanna. Like a Virgin by Modonna. POKER FACE by Lady GaGa. My girl by I don't know who that song is by. And a song my Step-mom taught me. And a Christmas comercial for Betty Crocker's cookies.**

Chapter 6: Is She Awake, Yet?

EmPOV

Well, after Alice was saying that the pregnant lady should get up front _blah blah blah,_ Bella fell asleep. ASLEEP! Can you believe it? I sighed. "Is she awake, yet? Can I wake her up?"

"What?! Hell no! Bella needs her sleep."

"But what about the movie?"

"Emmett, you are such a baby. And you are making this part of the movie funny."

"Hey! And okay."

She shrugged her shoulders. Then I heard a noice -like a mumbling. "I want popscicles, Eddie Weddie Puss."

Oh dear God! That was Bella! I laughed so hard the car shook and Jasper even laughed. That is a new name for Edward -I mean Eddie Weddie Puss. Thank you, Bella. Bella gasped. "I don't want to go to the doctors. Help me, somebody!"

I couldn't hold it in. I laughed again until Alice shushed me. "Can I get a lollipop after this?"

I held it in but I was shaking and so was the others but we wanted to stay quiet so we can hear what Bella was going to say next. "Eddie! Mr. Fudge ran away."

I was going to lose it! "Mr. Owl. How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?"

So close to losing it! "F is for friends who do stuff together. U is for you and me. N is for anywhere anytime at all down here in deep blue sea."

I burst out laughing. She threw her hand up as if to hit somebody and said, "COULD'VE HAD A V8!"

We all laughed harder. "Got MILK?!"

"BILLY GOT HIS BEER GOGGLES ON!"

"It's like I checked into rehab. Baby, you're my disease. It's like I checked into rehab. Baby, you're my disease."

Oh dear lord, Bella. "Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer. Oh, womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby. You, you-you are, you, you-you are womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, baby."

"Like a virgin. Touched for the very first time. Like a virgin. When your heart beats next to mine."

Wow. That was all that I had to say. Wow. "When something strange happens in the neighborhood, who you going to call? Ghostbusters!"

What has this girl been watching and listening to? First Like a Virgin now Ghostbusters' theme song. "PPPPOKER FACE. PPPPOKER FACE. POKER FACE."

We all were laughing. Good thing we don't need to breathe. She stopped and we just laughed harder. Then she started back up again. "Dad, what are you doing? Those cookies were for Santa! He's gonna leave! He's gonna leave!"

That brought another round of laughter. "Emmett, you idiot! Those cookies were for Santa!"

I frowned. "What did I do now? I don't even like cookies."

Rosalie laughed. "Emmett, remember she is sleep talking. What she says doesn't mean anything. It's just brings a round of laughter for us."

"Okay, Rosie."

"Ahhhhhhh! A spider! I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I'm dieing! I'm dieing! I'm alive! I'm alive!"

"I got sunshine on a cloudy day. And when it's cold outside, I got the month of May. I guess you say what can make me feel this way. My girl. My girl. Talking `bout my girl. My girl. Ooooooooooooooooooh."

Oh my GOD! "Mc Donalds is a happy place. Hamburgers in your face. French fries between your toes. Dill pickles up your nose. Now, don't forget the great big shakes, they come from polluted lakes. Mc Donalds is your kind of place. Your kind of place. Badadadada. I'm lovin it."

Finally, she stopped. I think we were going to die from laughter. She was hysterical! Wow, that was a really big word for me to use. I sighed. "Are we there, yet?"

Alice gave me a horror filled glance in the mirror. "Please. Don't start that! And yes in one minute. Bella will also be woken up in two minutes."

"I've gotta pee, though, Alice!"

"What the hell, Emmett? No you don't!"

"Awe. Alice, how did you know?"

"Emmett, you are a vampire. You don't use the restroom."

"Bella will!"

"That's because she is pregnant."

"What if I was pregnant?"

"Emmett. Boys don't get pregnant."

"I'm not a boy. I'm a man. A big, strong man."

"Nor do men."

"Woman get all the fun."

Alice laughed a little. "Actually, Emmett. It hurts `cause you gotta puuuuush and puuuuuush! Then the doctors touch you for the baby and-"

"I don't want to know! TMI! TMI! TMI! I'm scarred for life!"

Everyone in the car started laughing. "Why is everyone so mean to me?"

Jasper replied, "Because you're Emmett."

"I know who I am. You idiot. I'm not that dumb."

Jasper smirked. "How do you spell `dumb`?"

I thought for a moment. "F AND U!"

"I already been there and back. Thank you very much."

"Oh, you are _not_ welcome."

"Okay, we are here!" Alice said.

"Thank God!" Jasper said.

Rosalie smiled. "Okay. Who is going to carry Sleeping Beauty over there?"

"They all looked at each other and said at the same time, "Emmett."

"Why me?"

"You're the strongest," Jasper said.

"Oh.... Okay."

We walked in the house and we introduced the girls to my parents. Carlisle looked at Bella said, "Emmett, did you knock up Bella?"

"No! Eddie Weddie Puss did."

"Okay? Where is _Eddie Weddie Puss_ at?"

"Getting Sleeping Beauty Twizzlers for her cravings. He is whipped."

"Okay. We are talking about this later. How did you get the name _Eddie Weddie Puss_?"

"We'll show you the video when he gets home."

**Okay how was this chapter?Good or bad? Please tell me! I actually laughed when I did this chapter. LionIsSmexxi helped me with some of the sayings (AS I SAID READ HER STORIES! THEY ARE VAMPTASTIC!) Please please please please please please please please please please please review! You'd be doing me a favor. Any questions pelase ask. Never be afraid to ask. Review please!**

**peace love happiness**

**Bella =D**


	7. Meet The Parents! and Phone Calls

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. Thank you to all who are reading and reviewing. **

Chapter 7: Meet The Parents! and Phone Calls

BPOV

Alice smiled. "Yes, Carlisle. She's awake."

Carlisle smiled and shook my hand. "I'm Carlisle. It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Carlisle."

Esme pulled me into an embrace. "Hello, dear. It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard so many things about you."

"It's nice to finally meet you, too."

Emmett came running into the room. "MOM! DAD! BELLA'S PREGNANT!"

Carlisle put his head in his hands. "Son, we already know that. You told us."

"Oh. I forgot."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course _you _did."

I gasped. I took out my phone and dialed Edward's number. Emmett had a confused look on his face. "Why are you calling Eddie Weddie Puss?"

Alice laughed. "Cravings!"

"Why are you calling him _Eddie Weddie Puss_?"

"You'll find out later," Emmett boomed.

_"Bella, what's wrong?"_

"Edward? Umm... I have another craving."

_"What is it?"_

"Fries and a cheese burger from Mc Donalds."

_"Okay. I will get that for you, love."_

"Thank you, Edward. I love you."

_"As I love you."_

The others were laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You'll see," Jasper laughed.

Rosalie turned on the television. A picture of Pizza Hut's Pizza showed up. "Esme! Carlisle! Can we get pizza, please?"

"Of course dear. And we'll tell Edward to pick it up."

"Okay!"

Emmett laughed. "Bella. You are acting like Alice the way you are jumping up and down."

Alice frowned. "Is that a bad thing?"

Emmett pretended to think about it. "Yes."

Alice huffed and Emmett had no punishment for saying that to a princess. I used my powers to lift him up to the cieling and spin him around a few times. Emmett screamed like a girl.

I gasped again and dropped Emmett. I picked up my phone and called Edward.

_"Yes, Bella?"_

"Can you get me waffles with syrup, ice cream, hershey bar, oreos, peanut butter -the creamy kind- grape jelly, and bread, please?"

_"Of course, love. Anything for you. Anything else?"_

_"_Umm... A Moutain Dew.... Oh, I want pizza. Esme just got done ordering it and she said to me to tell you to pick it up in fifteen minutes. It's under Cullen."

_"Okay. Goodbye, love."_

"Goodbye, Edward."

Emmett was smiling. Uh oh. That's bad for us. "Let's prank call Eddie Weddie Puss!"

The rest of us agreed. I wonder how that happened? Emmett dialed Edward's number.

_"Yes, Emmett?"_

"Awe. How did you know it was me?"

_"First of all I know your voice and second of all I have you on speed dial."_

"Am I your first?"

_"No, voicemail is."_

"Am I your second."

_"No. I'll tell you the order. Voicemail, Bella, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and then you."_

"So I'm last?!"

_"Yep."_

"I'm hurt, Eddie Weddie Puss!"

_"Okay. WE'll talk about the name later."_

"I hate you!"

_"I love you, too, bro!"_

Then Emmett ran to the woods. It was far enough for him not to hear what I was going to tell them. I smiled. "Guys. I have an idea. Let's prank call Emmett and do it right."

I dialed *67 and put his number in. I gave the phone to Jasper.

_"Hello?"_

"..... Seven days,"Jasper had whispered in the most menacing voice.

_"Seven days till what?"_

"Until you die!"

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"_

Jasper hung up and we cracked up laughing. Then Emmett came through the door screaming his head off. "GUYS! I'M GOING TO DIE IN SEVEN DAAAAAAAAAAAAYS!!!!!"

We composed our faces. Then Edward came through the door and we cracked up laughing. He had two boxes of pizza in one hand and six bags in one hand. "What's going on?"

Alice laughed. "We'll show you on the video."

Emmett came up from behind Edward. "That's where we got Eddie Weddie Puss."

"Why are you blocking your thoughts from me?"

Jasper replied, "So you can get the whole surprise of the tape so far."

"Emmett, don't call me Eddie Weddie Puss."

Esme smiled. "Okay, let's start the movie."

Carlisle agreed, "Okay, Alice, you can start it."

_Well, after Alice was saying that the pregnant lady should get up front blah blah blah, Bella fell asleep. ASLEEP! Can you believe it? I sighed. "Is she awake, yet? Can I wake her up?"_

_"What?! Hell no! Bella needs her sleep."_

_"But what about the movie?"_

_"Emmett, you are such a baby. And you are making this part of the movie funny."_

Edward laughed. "Yeah, Emmett, you are a baby."

Emmett smirked. "If you think that was funny wait until you hear the rest."

_"Hey! And okay."_

_She shrugged her shoulders. Then I heard a noice -like a mumbling. "I want popscicles, Eddie Weddie Puss."_

Everyone started laughing -including me- except Edward. He growled. "You were the on ewho came up with that?"

"I was asleep don't blame me."

"Okay, love, eat your food."

_Oh dear God! That was Bella! I laughed so hard the car shook and Jasper even laughed. That is a new name for Edward -I mean Eddie Weddie Puss. Thank you, Bella. Bella gasped. "I don't want to go to the doctors. Help me, somebody!"_

_I couldn't hold it in. I laughed again until Alice shushed me. "Can I get a lollipop after this?"_

_I held it in but I was shaking and so was the others but we wanted to stay quiet so we can hear what Bella was going to say next. "Eddie! Mr. Fudge ran away."_

_I was going to lose it! "Mr. Owl. How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?"_

"That was my favorite, Bella!" Rose said.

"Mine, too, so far," I said.

_So close to losing it! "F is for friends who do stuff together. U is for you and me. N is for anywhere anytime at all down here in deep blue sea."_

_I burst out laughing. She threw her hand up as if to hit somebody and said, "COULD'VE HAD A V8!"_

Edward turned to me. "What have you been watching?"

"Nothing much."

_We all laughed harder. "Got MILK?!"_

_"BILLY GOT HIS BEER GOGGLES ON!"_

_"It's like I checked into rehab. Baby, you're my disease. It's like I checked into rehab. Baby, you're my disease."_

_Oh dear lord, Bella. "Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer. Oh, womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby. You, you-you are, you, you-you are womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, baby."_

Jasper laughed. "More like Edward i sthe womanizer."

Edward growled.

_"Like a virgin. Touched for the very first time. Like a virgin. When your heart beats next to mine."_

_Wow. That was all that I had to say. Wow. "When something strange happens in the neighborhood, who you going to call? Ghostbusters!"_

_What has this girl been watching and listening to? First Like a Virgin now Ghostbusters' theme song. "PPPPOKER FACE. PPPPOKER FACE. POKER FACE."_

_We all were laughing. Good thing we don't need to breathe. She stopped and we just laughed harder. Then she started back up again. "Dad, what are you doing? Those cookies were for Santa! He's gonna leave! He's gonna leave!"_

_That brought another round of laughter. "Emmett, you idiot! Those cookies were for Santa!"_

Everyone fell out of their seats laughing me included.

_I frowned. "What did I do now? I don't even like cookies."_

_Rosalie laughed. "Emmett, remember she is sleep talking. What she says doesn't mean anything. It's just brings a round of laughter for us."  
_

_"Okay, Rosie."_

_"Ahhhhhhh! A spider! I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I'm dieing! I'm dieing! I'm alive! I'm alive!"_

_"I got sunshine on a cloudy day. And when it's cold outside, I got the month of May. I guess you say what can make me feel this way. My girl. My girl. Talking `bout my girl. My girl. Ooooooooooooooooooh."_

_Oh my GOD! "Mc Donalds is a happy place. Hamburgers in your face. French fries between your toes. Dill pickles up your nose. Now, don't forget the great big shakes, they come from polluted lakes. Mc Donalds is your kind of place. Your kind of place. Badadadada. I'm lovin it."_

"I'm so embarrised," I said.

_Finally, she stopped. I think we were going to die from laughter. She was hysterical! Wow, that was a really big word for me to use. I sighed. "Are we there, yet?"_

_Alice gave me a horror filled glance in the mirror. "Please. Don't start that! And yes in one minute. Bella will also be woken up in two minutes."_

_"I've gotta pee, though, Alice!"_

_"What the hell, Emmett? No you don't!"_

_"Awe. Alice, how did you know?"_

_"Emmett, you are a vampire. You don't use the restroom."_

_"Bella will!"_

_"That's because she is pregnant."_

_"What if I was pregnant?"_

_"Emmett. Boys don't get pregnant."_

_"I'm not a boy. I'm a man. A big, strong man."_

_"Nor do men."_

_"Woman get all the fun."_

_Alice laughed a little. "Actually, Emmett. It hurts `cause you gotta puuuuush and puuuuuush! Then the doctors touch you for the baby and-"_

_"I don't want to know! TMI! TMI! TMI! I'm scarred for life!"_

_"Emmett you've had sex before. How can you be scared for life by that?" Jasper asked._

"I don't know. I just was."

_Everyone in the car started laughing. "Why is everyone so mean to me?"_

_Jasper replied, "Because you're Emmett."_

_"I know who I am. You idiot. I'm not that dumb."_

_Jasper smirked. "How do you spell `dumb`?"_

_I thought for a moment. "F AND U!"_

_"I already been there and back. Thank you very much."_

_"Oh, you are not welcome."_

_"Okay, we are here!" Alice said._

_"Thank God!" Jasper said._

_Rosalie smiled. "Okay. Who is going to carry Sleeping Beauty over there?"_

_"They all looked at each other and said at the same time, "Emmett."_

_"Why me?"_

_"You're the strongest," Jasper said._

_"Oh.... Okay."_

_We walked in the house and we introduced the girls to my parents. Carlisle looked at Bella said, "Emmett, did you knock up Bella?"_

_"No! Eddie Weddie Puss did."_

_"Okay? Where is __**Eddie Weddie Puss **__at?"_

_"Getting Sleeping Beauty Twizzlers for her cravings. He is whipped."_

_"Okay. We are talking about this later. How did you get the name __**Eddie Weddie Puss**__?"_

_"We'll show you the video when he gets home."_

Oh my God. That was hilarious! "Where's the other tape?"

"I'm getting it, Bella, don't worry," Alice said.

_Alice smiled. "Yes, Carlisle. She's awake."_

_Carlisle smiled and shook my hand. "I'm Carlisle. It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella."_

_"It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Carlisle."_

_Esme pulled me into an embrace. "Hello, dear. It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard so many things about you."_

_"It's nice to finally meet you, too."_

_Emmett came running into the room. "MOM! DAD! BELLA'S PREGNANT!"_

_Carlisle put his head in his hands. "Son, we already know that. You told us."_

_"Oh. I forgot."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Of course you did."_

_I gasped. I took out my phone and dialed Edward's number. Emmett had a confused look on his face. "Why are you calling Eddie Weddie Puss?"_

_Alice laughed. "Cravings!"_

_"Why are you calling him Eddie Weddie Puss?"_

_"You'll find out later," Emmett boomed._

_"Bella, what's wrong?"_

_"Edward? Umm... I have another craving."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Fries and a cheese burger from Mc Donalds."_

_"Okay. I will get that for you, love."_

_"Thank you, Edward. I love you."_

_"As I love you."_

_The others were laughing. "What's so funny?"_

_"You'll see," Jasper laughed._

_Rosalie turned on the television. A picture of Pizza Hut's Pizza showed up. "Esme! Carlisle! Can we get pizza, please?"_

_"Of course dear. And we'll tell Edward to pick it up."_

_"Okay!"_

_Emmett laughed__. "Bella. You are acting like Alice the way you are jumping up and down."_

_Alice frowned. "Is that a bad thing?"_

_Emmett pretended to think about it. "Yes."_

_Alice huffed and Emmett had no punishment for saying that to a princess. I used my powers to lift him up to the cieling and spin him around a few times. Emmett screamed like a girl._

_I gasped again and dropped Emmett. I picked up my phone and called Edward._

_"Yes, Bella?"_

_"Can you get me waffles with syrup, ice cream, hershey bar, oreos, peanut butter -the creamy kind- grape jelly, and bread, please?"_

_"Of course, love. Anything for you. Anything else?"_

_"Umm... A Moutain Dew.... Oh, I want pizza. Esme just got done ordering it and she said to me to tell you to pick it up in fifteen minutes. It's under Cullen."_

_"Okay. Goodbye, love."_

_"Goodbye, Edward."_

_Emmett was smiling. Uh oh. That's bad for us. "Let's prank call Eddie Weddie Puss!"_

_The rest of us agreed. I wonder how that happened? Emmett dialed Edward's number._

_"Yes, Emmett?"_

_"Awe. How did you know it was me?"_

_"First of all I know your voice and second of all I have you on speed dial."_

_"Am I your first?"_

_"No, voicemail is."_

_"Am I your second."_

_"No. I'll tell you the order. Voicemail, Bella, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and then you."_

_"So I'm last?!"_

_"Yep."_

_"I'm hurt, Eddie Weddie Puss!"_

_"Okay. WE'll talk about the name later."_

_"I hate you!"_

_"I love you, too, bro!"_

_Then Emmett ran to the woods. It was far enough for him not to hear what I was going to tell them. I smiled. "Guys. I have an idea. Let's prank call Emmett and do it right."_

_I dialed *67 and put his number in. I gave the phone to Jasper._

_"Hello?"_

_"..... Seven days,"Jasper had whispered in the most menacing voice._

_"Seven days till what?"_

_"Until you die!"_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"_

_Jasper hung up and we cracked up laughing. Then Emmett came through the door screaming his head off. "GUYS! I'M GOING TO DIE IN SEVEN DAAAAAAAAAAAAYS!!!!!"_

_We composed our faces. Then Edward came through the door and we cracked up laughing. He had two boxes of pizza in one hand and six bags in one hand. "What's going on?"_


	8. Karaoke!

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Emmett: Tell us you don't own Twilight.**

**Me: No.**

**Jasper: Don't make us get the Volturi.**

**Me: Oh no! I don't own Twilight.**

**Edward: Who does?**

**Me: Stephenie Meyer.**

**So that concludes I don't own Twilight or the amazing characters Stephenie Meyer does. thank you to all who are reviewing. 20 reviews so far. Keep `em comin. I know the characters probably won't sing this in real life but they are in here. The songs are also not mine. Okay the songs are Call Me When You're Sober by Evanescence, When It Was Me by Paula Deanda, Black Roses Red by Alana Grace, American Idiot by GreenDay, How You Remind Me by Nickelback, Love Like Winter by AFI, Never Too Late by Three Days Grace, Breathe Me by Sia, and Almost Lover by Fine Frenzy.**

Chapter 8: Karaoke!

Everyone groaned. "You guys will all play. I've seen it."

I sighed. "Fine."

Then everyone agreed. It took an hour for everyone to pick their songs. Rosalie was up and she sang 'Call Me When You're Sober' by Evanescence.

**"Call Me When You're Sober"**

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves .  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over.

How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine.

So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind.

Wow. Rosalie -like a lot of things- was great at singing. We all clapped and she bowed. Next up was Alice. She was singing 'When It Was Me" by Paula Deanda.

**"When It Was Me"**

Ooh, no  
Yeah, yeah

She's got green eyes and she's 5'5"  
Long brown hair all down her back  
Cadillac truck  
So the hell what  
What's so special about that  
She used to model, she's done some acting  
So she weighs a buck 'o 5  
And I guess that she's alright if perfection is what you like

Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way

Tell me what makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me

And now you don't feel the same  
I remember you would shiver everytime I said your name  
You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes  
Now you don't care I'm alive  
How did we let the fire die

Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way

What makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me

That made you smile (me)  
That made you laugh (me)  
Me that made you happier than you have ever been, oh me  
That was your world (me)  
Your perfect girl  
Nothing about me has changed  
That's why I'm here wondering

What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me

What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me

When it was me  
When it was me  
When it was me

Alice was amazing -of course. Esme was up and she was singing 'Black Roses Red' by Alana Grace.

"Black Roses Red"

Can I ask you a question please  
Promise you won't laugh at me  
Honestly I'm standing here  
Afraid I'll be betrayed.  
As twisted as it seems, I only fear love when it's in my dreams  
So let the morning light come in and let the darkness fade away  
Chorus:  
Can you turn my black roses red?  
Can you turn my black roses red?

Drowning in my loneliness  
How long must I hold my breath  
So much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest sea  
I reach to the sky as the moon looks on  
One last year has come and gonne  
It's time to let your love rain down on me

Can you turn my black roses red? (x3)  
Cause  
I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love (x6)

Can you turn my black roses red? (x3)  
Cuz I'm feelin like I'll blame in on love  
I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love (until fades)

Esme was awesome. Next up was Emmett singing 'American Idiot' by GreenDay.

**"American Idiot"**

Don't want to be an American idiot.  
Don't want a nation under the new mania  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind fuck America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

Well maybe I'm the faggot America.  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.  
Now everybody do the propaganda.  
And sing along to the age of paranoia.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

Don't want to be an American idiot.  
One nation controlled by the media.  
Information age of hysteria.  
It's calling out to idiot America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

Wow, Emmett you are an idiot but at least he can sing. Jasper was next singing 'How You Remind Me' by Nickelback.

"How You Remind Me"

Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
Tired of living like a blind man  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
for handing you a heart worth breaking  
and I've been wrong, i've been down,  
been to the bottom of every bottle  
these five words in my head  
scream "are we having fun yet?"

yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no  
yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no

it's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
And it must have been so bad  
Cause living with me must have damn near killed you

And this is how, you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how, you remind me  
Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
for handing you a heart worth breaking  
and I've been wrong, i've been down,  
been to the bottom of every bottle  
these five words in my head  
scream "are we having fun yet?"

yet, yet, yet, no, no  
yet, yet, yet, no, no  
yet, yet, yet, no, no  
yet, yet, yet, no, no

Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what i really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what i really am

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
for handing you a heart worth breaking  
and I've been wrong, i've been down,  
been to the bottom of every bottle  
these five words in my head  
scream "are we having fun yet?"  
yet, yet  
are we having fun yet _[3x]_

Who knew Jasper could sing. Next up is Carlisle singing 'Love Like Winter' by AFI.

**"Love Like Winter"**

Warn your warmth to turn away,  
Here it's December,  
Everyday. _[small girlish echo:]_ I like that

Press your lips to the sculptures,  
And surely you'll stay. _[distant:]_ love like winter

For of sugar and ice,  
I am made. I am made

It's in the blood,  
It's in the blood.  
I met my love before I was born.  
He wanted love,  
I taste of blood.  
He bit my lip, and drank my war,  
From years before, from years before.

She exhales vanilla lace,  
I barely dreamt her, yesterday. _[echo:]_ yesterday  
Read the lines in the mirror through,  
The lipstick trace.  
Por siempre

She said "It seems you're somewhere, far away" to his face.

It's in the blood,  
It's in the blood.  
I met my love before I was born.  
She wanted love,  
I taste of blood.  
She bit my lip, and drank my war,  
From years before, from years before.

Love Like Winter.

Love Like Winter.

Winter.  
Three, four

It's in the blood,  
It's in the blood.  
I met my love before I was born.  
He wanted love,  
I taste of blood.  
He bit my lip, and drank my war,  
From years before, from years before.  
From years before.

Carlisle was really good. My Edward was up next singing 'Never Too Late' Three Days Grace.

**"Never Too Late"**

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

He's just perfect at everything isn't he? Next up was *gulp* me. singing 'Breathe Me' by Sia.

**"Breathe Me"**

Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today  
And, the worst part is there's no one else to blame

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me

Ouch I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,  
Yeah I think that I might break  
I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me

Everyone looked at me astonished. "What?"

Edward was the first one to answer me. "Your voice is...... There are no words to describe it, Bella. Can you sing us another one?"

"Sure."

**"Almost Lover"**

Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images

You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick

I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images

And when you left you kissed my lips  
You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no

I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy  
To walk right in and out of my life?

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

They clapped until Edward gasped.

**Okay I know that this was mosly just songs but I didn't know what to write about on that. But anyways.... How was it? Good or bad? You tell me. Please ****please please please pleas please please please please ****please please please ****please please please pleas please please please please ****please please please review!!! I need ideas! Oh and to answer the questions: this is an AU I didn't put that on there because I didn't have enough room. The answer to what was wrong with Bella in chapter 6 was: I heard that happens sometimes when you are pregnant if I'm wrong please go with it. Any questions please ask. Never be afraid to ask with me. If it's `Are you crazy or something?` I wouldn't be offended like most people. I would say `What was your first clue?"**

**peace love happiness **

**Bella =D**


	9. chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does. Sorry I took so long to get on this chapter I was thinking of what to write since no one has been giving me ideas. Thank you to all those who are reviewing. I have 24 so far. I'm hoping to get more from you guys. Did you guys like my chapters? What was your favorite chapter? Ugh, I have writer's block so this chapter will probably be bad. Any ideas?**

Chapter 9: She Likes Your Voice. And Gasps

I looked at Edward. "What's wrong?"

"I can hear her thoughts."

"What is she thinking?"

"She loves your voice. She hates Emmett's," Edward added jokingly.

"Hey! You're going to love me -I'm funniest person in the house. Your daddy is a prude, your mom is a bookworm, Jasper is an emo, Alice is hyper, Rosalie is _hot_, Esme is motherly, and Carlisle is.... Doctory."

"Nice one, son," Carlisle said, sarcasticly.

Then he got a slap from every single one of us except Rose, Esme, Carlisle, and I. He was slapped senseless by Edward and Jasper though. I 'm glad we got that on camera. I gasped.

Emmett smirked. "Another craving, Bella?"

"No! I'm excited!"

Alice gasped. Then we both said at the same time. "We get to decorate the nursery for the baby.

Rosalie gasped next. "There's so much to do and so little time. Let's get to work."

Esme gasped. "I will help you guys. This room will be the best nursery ever!"

I felt rushed and I was still eating. "Guys! I'm still eating."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Fine, but hurry up."

Rosalie asked, "When will she be done?"

Alice zoned out. "In an hour!"

Rosalie frowned. "Bella! Hurry up! An hour is a long time."

"Don't rush the pregnant lady. And Rose, it's the weekend. We have Monday off for some reason so that is -starting today- four days. We have time. I also like to taste my food not inhale it."

Alice laughed. "Is that why you take so much time draining your animal when we hunt?"

I rolled my eyes and kept eating. It took exactly how long Alice said -an hour. When we got all the guys to come with us, we got in the cars -with all the guys groaning. I guess they knew that they would be carrying our bags -which with Alice will be a lot. I got a little impatient. "Are we there yet, Alice?"

"Please, please, don't ask that. We went through it with Emmett already. Please, not you, too," Alice begged.

I laughed. "But are we?"

"Yes, in one minute."

I smiled. I love having a sister that can see into the future. Alice started cracking up laughing. I looked at her and she just shook her head. When we walked into the mall there was a Professor Snape from Harry Potter. I gasped. "Alice. . Look it's Professor Snape!"

"Where?" Alice asked.

"In front of you!"

"Bella, that's a cardboard cutout of him for Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince," Rose laughed.

"Oh. It looks so real."

Alice rolled her eyes. Esme laughed. "Come on. Let's find the guys before they get into trouble."

When we got to the guys Edward and Jasper were holding each other up laughing and Emmett was on his knees begging Carlisle for something. "Carlisle. Please? I really want that purple unicorn. You know I love unicorns. Puh-lease?"

I giggled. "Carlisle. You know that if he doesn't get that stuffed unicor, he'll freak, then the security will come, throw us out, and we will be banned from this place."

That seemed to get Alice's attention because her head snapped up and she glared at the guys. "You guys will go into that store and buy that purple unicorn for Emmett now or so help me I will murder you all!"

Rose backed Alice up by glaring and saying, "I will help her start the fire!"

They all looked scared. I laughed. Then they all turned to me and said at the same time, "We will deal with you later."

I smirked. "Did you forget that my daddy is a king, I'm a princess, I'm pregnant, and I can beat the hell out of ya'll?"

They hurried and walked to where the purple unicorn were. I looked around and saw something. Then I gasped because I just heard someone saying, `help me'. Alice took me by then shoulders. "Bella? Bella? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short. Like I said writer's block. Please give me ideas! How was it? Good or bad? Please tell me! Please please please please please please please please please please pelase please please please please please please please please please please pelase please review! Ok I'm going to be going to my dad's house on Thursday or Friday and I have to pack tommorrow and will be back on Sunday. My dad doesn't like me having accounts on anything except yahoo or yahoo messenger -so don't rat me out on this it's hushity hush- so I won't be able to update. Until then goodbye. I'm going to miss ya'll. Please review. I'll be checking if you reviewed. Please let me come home to about 15 more reviews and I will try to make chapter 10 a little longer. Please. Like I said I have writer's block so if ya could give me ideas i'm all ears. REVIEW! IDEAS! PLEASE?**

**With Love~**

**Bella =D**


	10. I see dead people

**DISCLAIMER: Guys, I only got like 2 reviews from all of you over 4 days. If I make this one a bit longer will you please give me at least 5 reviews. It's not that much. Well thank you for reviewing anyways. Ooooh on July 29 it's my birthday! Can you give me reviews for my birthday present? Please? Ooooh and ideas? Please? Well anyways...... I do not own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does. And the sayings in here I do not own.**

Chapter 10: I see dead people.

"I-I-I-I sssaw aaand heard sssomething."

I was breathing very hard. Alice and Rosalie gasped. Rosalie took me in for a hug. "Alice. Esme. Guys. We need to get home now."

"Is there something wrong with me, Rose?" I asked, eyes getting watery.

Rosalie's eyes went soft. "No, Bella. There's something special about you but I can't tell you here because people are starting to stare."

I nodded. We told the guys and we went to the cars. Edward gave me a questioning look. I shrugged my shoulders but when I turned he saw the fear in my eyes. He came over and hugged me. Then he gave me a kiss that had me wanting more. He went to his car and I went to mine. The next thing I knew we were outside my house. I must've fallen asleep. We got out of the car and walked to the steps before Esme approached us. "Do you want this to be a family thing?"

Rosalie and Alice looked at me. "Esme, you know that you are already part of this family. You guys can stay."

We walked inside and Esme's face looked like she was shocked. "Your place is.... Wow."

"Thank you," Alice chirped.

I thought about today at school. Wait. Isn't Angela and Nikki supposed to come over today? I was about to open my mouth to speak but Alice cut me off. "I canceled on the road because we needed to tell you something. I don't think they would be too interested in this."

I nodded. Rose took my hand and lead me to the couch and Alice sat next to me. Rose was the first to speak. "Bella, I'm just going to get straight to the point and if there are any questions I'll answer them. Bella. You see dead people."

I stared at her like she had two heads. "Wait. Why? What?"

Alice took my hand. "Bella. The legend says that the third daughter of king Aro -around her hundredth year mark- would be able to see and raise the dead. And at the end of that it said `Long Live Isabella Marie Volturi.` That's how you got your name too. Dad never told you because he didn't want to scare you. He wanted you to hav a normal happy vampire life. He told us because we could tell you what the hell is happening to you."

I looked at her. "I see dead people."

"Yes," Alice said.

I looked at everyone and they had shocked looks on their faces. "I'm going to bed. And I'm sleeping on the couch becuase this couch is so soft. Goodnight."

EPOV

My Bella looked so cute sleeping. "Pudding!"

Let the sleep talking begin. Emmett threw a pillow at Alice which got her glaring. "Go get the camera, Alice."

"I have it, you idiot!"

"Oh.... Sorry."

"You'll never catch me alive coppers!"

We all started going into hysterics and we tried to be quiet so we can hear her. "EGGO MY LEGGO!"

We started giggling. "Edward. That feels so good. Don't stop," Bella said, like she was haing sex with me. Hehe.

Emmett looked scarred for life for no reason at all. "Oh dear lord!"

"Hurt me- no bite me!"

We laughed some more. I would have tears in my eyes if I could cry. "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves And this is how it goes I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves And this is how it goes I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves And this is how it goes I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves And this is how it goes."

Emmett had horror writen all over his face. "Please make it stop!"

Well, Emmett's wish has been answered. She stopped. Then started something new. "I'm just singing in the rain. Just singing in the rain. What a glorious feeling im happy again."

I cracked up along with everyone else. "The wheels on the bus go round and round round and round round and wheels on the bus go round and round round and round round and round. Lalalala."

That was it. We were all on the ground laughing as hard as possible. Jasper was going on emotional overload from the laughter and that made me laugh even harder. "Oh, when you're down and looking for some cheering up, Then just head right on up to the candy mountain cave. When you get inside you'll find yourself a cheery land, Such a happy and joyful and perky merryland. They've got lollypops and gummy drops and candy things, Oh so many things that will brighten up your day. It's impossible to wear a frown in Candy Town, It's the mecca of love the candy cave. They've got jelly beans, and coconuts with little hats, Candy rats, choco bats, it's a wonderland of sweets. Ride the candy train to town and hear the candy band, Candy bells, it's a treat as they march across the land. Cheery ribbons stream across the sky into the ground, Turn around, it astounds, it's the dancing candy tree. In the candy cave imagination runs so free, So now Eddie please will you go into the cave."

She just call me Eddie. Whatever that was hilarious. "The sun'll come outTomorrowBet your bottom dollarThat tomorrowThere'll be sun!Just thinkin' about Tomorrow Clears away the cobwebs, And the sorrow 'Til there's none! When I'm stuck with a day That's gray, And lonely, I just stick out my chin And grin, And say, Oh The sun'll come out Tomorrow So ya gotta hang on Tïll tomorrow Come what may Tomorrow! Tomorrow! I love ya Tomorrow! You're always A day A way!"

Wow. I should've let her watch that movie. "Cap and gown, cap and gown, cap and gown, dingo! Oh, crap! The dingo! No, no, no! Edward!"

"Purple monkey dishwasher."

"If you knew what you were doing you'd probably be bored."

Umm.... Now I feel like Emmett because I don't get it. "Alpha, beta, gamma, delta....epsilon...damn it, what comes next?!"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait....What the hell?"

" BACK YOU EVIL FIEND!!!! "

"It's peanut butter jelly time!!!  
Peanut butter jelly time!!!  
Peanut butter jelly time!!!

bridge:  
now Where he at?  
Where he at?  
Where he at?  
Where he at?  
NowThere he go  
There he go  
There he go  
There he go

Peanut butter jelly [x4]

chorus:  
Its Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat  
Its Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat

bridge  
chorus

now break it down and freeze  
take it down to your knees  
now lean back and squeeze  
now get back up and scream

bridge  
chorus

now sissy walk  
sissy walk  
sissy walk  
sissy walk  
now sissy walk  
sissy walk  
sissy walk  
sissy walk

bridge  
chorus

now walk walk walk walk  
stomp stomp stomp stomp  
slide slide slide slide  
back it up one more time  
now walk walk walk walk  
stomp stomp stomp stomp  
peanut butter jelly break it down

throw the ball up swing that bat  
turn your head back and see where it at  
throw the ball up swing that bat  
turn you head back and see where it at

palm beach peanut butter  
dade county jelly  
orlando peanut butter  
tallahasse jelly

hold on hold on hold on hlod on

"hey chip man what time is it?"  
"i don't know what time it is ray low"

"it's peanut butter jelly time""

Bella, you have been listening to some weird things. Then she stopped and all of us started laughing. After twenty minutes of laughing, Bella woke up. When she sat up Emmett, Alice, and Bella said.....

**Was it good or bad? How was it? Tell me. Well.... In 2 days it'll be my birthday. It's 2:30 and I'm dead tired. I finished this chapter just for you guys. Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please review. And give me some ideas and more random things but most of all reviews! Hehehe. Sorry for the cliffie i just had to. Review. ideas. random things. Please? **

**With Love~**

**Bella =D**


	11. Truth or Dare?

**DISCLAIMER: Hey guys thanks for reviewing. Okay so today is my birthday and my mom said that we're not celebrating it until next weekend. It better be something good. I'm having some friends coming over but it's gonna be small so about 2. I don't like to be the center of attention and yet I haven't figured out why I want to be a singer. I left my bracelet at my dad's. I use it for good luck because I only get to see him every other weekend. Oh dear I'm I better stop so I can get on with this. I do not own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does. And I do not own Truth ro Dare only the questions. MWHAAAAAAA! Oooh and at least 6 more reviews and i'll put up the next chapter.**

Chapter 11: Truth or Dare?

BPOV

"I'm bored," I said with Alice and Emmett as if planned.

Then we all looked at each other and smiled. Alce shrieked, "Let's play truth or dare!"

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. What the hell? Bella!" Edward said.

"What?" I asked.

"You said that and it got in my head and now I said."

"And that's my fault how?"

"Because you said it."

"Umm.... When?"

"When you were sleep talking!"

"And what parallel universe are you in that people can control their dreams?"

That left him speachless. I turned to everyone else. "We gonna play or what?"

"Um... Bella. I'm going to make dinner for you. Anything you want?" Esme asked.

"Umm.... Macaroni and cheese please."

"Okay well I'm going to go."

Alice went to Esme. "You can cook in our kitchen."

Esme's face lit up. "Thank you."

"Errrr.... I'm going to go help her," Carlisle said, hurrying out of the room.

I looked at Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie and slowly they agreed. Emmett put his hand in the air. "Me first. Ooooh! Me! Pretty please!"

"Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay. What the hell?" We all said together which is why we said 'what the hell'.

Emmett smiled at me. Why? Why me? "Bella, Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to _walk_ down the streets in your sexiest outfits of Alice's choosing, go to a bar, hit on every guy who looks at you there, and to have Bella Barbie done by Alice."

I had horror on my face but I am not backing out of a dare. "Alice. Do your worse."

Alice smiled like Emmett. "Oh, Bella, I will."

Alice took me to my doom. After one hour she had my hair down in curls, red lipstick, blush, mascara, eyeliner, and blue eye shadow. She has me dress in a blue halter top that cut at my waste, a white mini skirt, and with six inch black stilettos. I had to say this my sexiest outit ever. I cannot bend down or lean back because I have lingerie on. Alice looked at me admiring her work. "I am _so _dressing you up this Tuesday. You look sexy, Bella."

I went to the steps and everyone was looking at me. Edward looked into my eyes and that was all I saw. I felt wind and fire all around me. Everyone else felt the heat and the wind. Rosalie looked at him. "Edward! Stop that! Or else there will be a fire and a tornado somewhere."

He stopped to glare at Rosalie. "Fine. Bella, you look so sexy. We are going to have our time tonight."

I giggled. Maybe I _should_ dress like this more often. Alice squealed. I guess she found out I'm saying yes for her to dress me like this. I rolled my eyes. Everyone looked at her and she just shook her head. They got in their cars and I got on my motorcycle. Alice told me no but when she wasn't looking I sped down the road while Alice was yelling. "YOU ARE IN A SKIRT AND WEARING DAMN STILETTOS!"

I laughed and Edward chuckled with one hand pinching the bridge of his nose. Everyone was laughing while Alice turned on them. "She is pregnant and on a motorcycle! She is fragile now because of the baby. She is becoming like a human but no blood nor heartbeat. If she gets in a wreck at her speed she could get killed or get her badly injured. Oh and when we get down to the bar don't let her drink any beer -it's bad for the baby."

Everyone jumped in thecar and quickly caught up with me mostly because I was at a red light. I laughed at them because I heard them yelling 'Go! Go! Go! We're losing her!'. Thne I sped off to the park that was closest to the bar. Unfortunatley Newton's house was there with a bunch of other horny boys who have the eyes for me. "Okay. We are here," I said.

Then I saw a fuming Alice, a worried Edward, a crazy looking Jasper, a mad Rosalie, and a laughing Emmett. Alice, Edward, and Rosalie walked up to me and said at the exact same time, "What do you think you are doing?! You could've gotton yourself killed because you are weaker now with the baby! You had us worried sick!"

I rolled my eyes. "I just wanted some fun."

Alice was giving me the 'if looks could kill' look. "IF YOU THINK THAT IS A GOOD ENOUGH ANSWER YOU ARE WRONG! BECAUSE YOU COULD'VE-"

Edward cut her off. "The important thing is that you are safe and Rosalie is going to be riding your bike home. Don't scare me like that ever again. I love you."

"I love you, too. Okay, let's get this over with."

Jasper smirked. "Bella, look at this as an approtunity. You can screw other guys that aren't Edward."

I glared at him. "Edward? Is there anyone around?"

"No."

I smiled at him and then at Jasper. I lifted him up into the air and spun him around a few times. All the time he was yelling, "Get me down! I'm sorry!" over and over again. Emmett took me by the shoulder and I dropped Jasper which caused Emmett and Edward to start laughing. Jasper glared at me. Emmett released my shoudler. "Get to work, kid."

I sighed. A lot of people were outside for a cookout and to my luck it was basically all guys probably for football or soemthing. When I stepped on the street _someone_ honked the horns and my motorcycle, Rosalie's BMW, and Edward's volvo which made all eyes turn on me. Under my breathe -which I'm sure Emmett heard- I said, "Fuck you to the deepest part of Hell, Emmett."

They heard because they started laughing while Emmett said, "How rude!"

I smiled and strutted down the sidewalk. I passed Newton's place and he just stared at me and so did his brother. Then Newton did something unexpected -he got up and ran to me. I would've ran but Emmett said _walk _so he caught up with me. Did I mention I hate Emmett? It must've come up.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together." Newton said.

I ignored him hoping he would go away. "Roses are red, violets are blue, how would you like it if I came home with you?"

I was about to slap that idiot. Will he ever stop? "You got something on your chest: my eyes."

And apparently not. Wait! What the hell did he just say? I'm gonna kill him if he says anything like that to me again. "I lost my teddybear can I sleep with you?"

I clenched my fists. "Hey I just realized this, but you look a lot like my next girlfriend."

Calm thoughts Bella. Calm thoughts. "I'm going to have sex with you tonight, so... you might as well be there."

I gasped. "So come on, Bella." he said.

He grabbed my hand and I yanked my hand down. "Nice shoes, wanna fuck?"

I clenched my teeth. I.. Am. Going. To. Kill. Him. "What do you say we go back to my crib and do some math: Add a bed, subtract our clothes, divide your legs, and multiply."

I just kept on walking. "Love is a sensation, caused by a temptation, to feel penetration. A guy sticks his location in a girl's destination, to increase the population for the next generation, did you get my explanation, or do you need a demonstration?"

I'm going to be so lucky if I'm not in jail tomorrow. "Hey baby, is that a keg in your pants? 'Cause I would like to tap that ass! "

I slapped him so hard it would make his ancestors dizzy. Before I could do anymore I felt two arms wrap around me. My Edward. I looked at Newton. "If you say anything like that to me ever again I will do much more damage than I did right now. By the way lame pick up lines."

I walked away with Edward. I groaned. I still have to go to the bar. Edward smiled. "You don't have to go to the bar. Alice saw that you would get hurt by an idiot."

I smiled. "I love you, Edward. Thank you for stopping me from killing Mike. Even though people would thank me for it but it's a bad reputation for a princess - not that I already have a bad reputation."

"I love you, too, my dear sweet Bella."

He brought his lips down to mine and he asked for entrance. I eagerly accepted. We moved our tongues in synchronization. Then we ended up on the ground. We kept kissing until someone cleared their throat. Emmett picked me up while I was yelling for him to put my down because you could see up my skirt which Edward was looking up. "Emmett Cullen, if you don't put me down I will use my powers on you."

He quickly put me down and I went to Edward and kissed him passionately on his lips and he quickly replied. We ended back down to the ground still kissing. Then Emmett yelled," PDA! PDA! PDA!"

I laughed and I got off of Edward. We went to the house. I jumped out of the car to the smell of macaroni. I ran inside to find a bowl waiting for me. "Thank you Esme, Carlisle."

Esme rolled her eyes. "He didn't do anything. He just didn't want to play the game."

I laughed. When I was done Edward pulled me to my room and we had sex. It was wonderful. Then it was morning and I was on top of him. Then I screamed.

**So how was it? Good or bad? Please tell me in a review. Remember at least 6 reviews and I'll put up the next one. I know I'm evil. Thanks for reviewing. What do you guys think the reason why she screamed? Tell me in a review. Reviews help me live. They are like oxygen ok so I need it. lolz. Anyways, reviews. ideas. Please? **

**With Love~ **

**Bella =D**


	12. Screaming and A Nightmare

**DISCLAIMER: Thank you guys for the reviews. I am giving you a break and putting this up because I'm only short of 2 reviews it's not going to kill anybody. Umm... This chapter might not be the best but it still is a chapter so...... be happy with it. I have writers' block still and I need your ideas to help me. Soooo.......... Here is the chapter...... At least 7 more reviews and I'll put up he next one! If you read The Summoning and The Awakening by Kelley Armstrong you'd get the summoning ghost seeing thing in this chapter. I also don't own the sayings and songs in here. Guys REVIEW. Reviewing is not that hard. All you gotta do is press the button. This one deserves more than 7 because it took 2 day sto write it. But oh well. Lolz. REVIEW.**

Chapter 12: Screaming and a Nightmare.

Or I thought I was. I jumped off the bed and screamed again. Where the hell was everyone? It started moving toward me. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I shrieked.

Then Edward came bursting through the door. "Is that a corspe?!"

"YES! Why is it here?"

"You summoned it," Edward said, calmly.

"Great you know that but how do I send it back?"

"I have no clue. I'll get Alice and Rosalie."

He went to get them. I just stared at the door and when I looked back the corpse was five feet away from me. I screamed again. "Listen I just want to talk," someone said.

I screamed again. "Who are you?"

"I'm Renee -your mother."

I stared at her. "Can I see you in ghost form?"

"Not until you take my spirit out of my body."

"How do I do that?" I said, panicing.

"Think of releasing me out and concentrate."

I thought about her spirit going up from the body. I thought over and over again until I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Edward. He looked down at the corspe and jumped. I looked down and screamed -again. Then the corspe went to dust and then it disappeared. "Mom?" I whispered to see if she was still here.

I heard her chuckling. "Yes, baby?"

"What happened to you?"

I hope she got what I meant. "I was attacked by a vampire after I had you then your father remarried and told you that was your mother. That is why you never knew about me and they girls were your age too just a few months older. Honey, I have to tell you something else."

"What is mom?"

"I'm a witch. Which means you and your sisters are half vampire and half witch."

"Alice, Rose, and I are witches?"

Everyone looked at me with eyes as big as saucers. "Yes, my baby."

That was the last thing I heard until blackness took over.

APOV

Oh my God! She passed out and talked to mom and we are witches. Isn't that the most amazing thing ever? I'm part witch along with Bella and Rose. EEEEEP! I better see when she's gonna wake up. In two minutes. "Edward. She is going to wake up in two minute, exactly."

Jasper shook his head. "You should've felt the fear coming off of her. If her heart was beating then it would've stopped. You guys probably felt it too."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Yeah and we were watching When A Stranger Calls. She got Jasper all scared at the part where he is behind her and the girl screams. Priceless!"

"OH MY GOD! I LOVE THAT MOVIE!"

"Bella?" we all asked at the same time.

"Well duh."

Edward just stared at her. "Bella, your eyes are brown. Rose, yours green. Alice, yours are blue."

They were? All three of us looked in the mirror. They were! Holy crow! That is awesome. Bella looked confused and tired. "How did the eyes thing happen?"

Bella seemed to be listening to someone. "Thank you, mom," Bella said.

I was getting impatient. "Bella! How did the eyes thing happened?"

She rolled her eyes. "All witches have their eyes change color to a different color than what they had before when they find out what they are."

Rose and I nodded. "Interesting," Rose and I said at the same time.

Then we both started laughing. Then Bella was listening to mom again. I saw her eyes fill with fear. "Okay, I'll tell them."

"Tell us what?!" Rose yelled.

"Do you guys want me to put it in the exact words she said?"

"Yes!" I screamed because I was getting nervous.

"Okay. She said,` They said you girls were special -escpecially you, Bella. They said that they would protect you three. They said that they could `fix` it but I didn't know any better. They said that this would pass and you would be full vampires. Little did I know they wanted to kill you and experiment on you. You wouldn't be a full vampire and pass. They thought killing you would fix it. They were wrong. They are trying to get you guys but going to Forks would cause them unwanted attention. I want you to stay away from them. They will kill you. And Bella you are so weak when you are pregnant. They are going to use you as the weakness. I know my own daughter well enough that you could take them out with your powers but they will help you. Take care of your sisters. Don't forget to tell them this.`"

BPOV

Everyone was staring at me shocked and scared. Emmett cleared his throat. "We'll fight."

I glared. "And what? We could lose everyone. I mean it's like two against one except we're one and they're two."

Jasper spoke next. "We could ask the dog if he can round up his pack and Nikki and Angela too."

Rosalie smacked him in the head. "And let them die too? Ain't gonna happen."

"No it's never gonna happen. Not even if they wanted to," I said.

Alice nodded in agreement and so did Edward. Then I heard the doorbell ring. I wonder who that was. Alice looked into the future. "I can't see anything."

Rose and I looked at each other and screamed, "The pack!"

I ran downstairs and opened the door. There stood Jake, Sam, Seth, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Emily, Leah, and Rachel. " Jake! Sam! Seth! Paul! Jared! Embry! Quil! Emily! Leah! Rachel!"

We attacked them with hugs. Paul smirked. "Ya miss us, vampires girls?"

"Well, duh!" we said at the same time.

Then I forgot about the guys. Alice beat me to the intoducing. "Okay. This is Edward -Bella's boy who got her knocked up. This is Emmett the idiot -Rose's boy. And this my friends is Jasper the perfect -my boy."

I stared at her with my mouth opened while the werewolves stared at me wide eyed and mouth opened. Jake came over to me. "Bella is knocked up!"

Everyone jumped up and screamed, happily. Emmett came toward Edward. "And Eddie boy over here isn't a virgin anymore. It took him a hundred years!"

Everyone laughed while Edward glared. Alice and Rose looked at us with an evil smile on there face. Uh oh. I knew that smile. Shopping. "Guys take cover. Run and hide or something. They want to go shopping."

And with that everyone ran while screaming. Alice and Rose were fuming. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and I were left standing. "Awe, hell," Emmett said.

"RUN!" I screamed.

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett followed me for protection. Then we all stopped while I screamed which caused the wolves to come ready to fight. I rolled my eyes. Men. There was a fucking body infront of me. I just stared at it. Then Alice went to Edward. "Get her out of here. She could raise the body again and I really do not want to see it move."

Edward grabbed my hand but didn't budge me. I couldn't stop staring at the thing. Then I raced back to the house knowing that there was something there waiting for us. I went to my bedroom and there sitting on the bed was a note and three necklaces. I opened the note. It read:

_Bella,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't give you this before. I was going to on your first birthday but we were attacked by the people who wanted to kill you. They don't really have a name though. You, my dear, are a necromancer, half witch, and half vampire. They want you the most and don't give them that chance, Bella. You guys have to have this on you at all times because if you don't they can find you and your sisters. Give them their necklace too. Alice's necklace is yellow. Rosalie's necklace is purple. Your necklace is red. I can't explain anymore. If you have any questions ask me. I love you guys._

_Your mom,_

_Renee_

I started tearing a little. I put my necklace on, grabbed the note and the necklaces, and ran out the door. I met up with them out in the driveway. I gave them the notes and necklaces. Thne I walked inside the house with Edward following. I put in a movie called `The Ring.` and began to close my eyes.

RPOV

Wow. This the most beautiful thing I have ever received. I walked inside the house to find everyone watching Bella sleep. Oh dear Lord. I'm going to get the camcorder. She is going to start sleep talking again. This is going to be hilarious. Alice went away from the wolves so she can see what is going to happen today. Speaking of Alice she just cam e through the door. I was the only one in the hallway but I'm pretty sure everyoen except sleeping beauty is going to hear her. Her face looked like she saw something very scary. "Alice, what's wrong?"

"Bella," Alice said, scared out of her little mind.

That got Edward up though. Then he asked through clenched teeth, "What about Bella?"

Alice was breathing heavy even though she didn't need it. "Bella is going to get hurt by the people who want to kill us. Don't let her be by herself or take that necklace off."

Edward nodded and went back into the room. He gasped. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTT!"

"What did I do now?"

Edward looked like he was going to strangle him. "Why did you take off her necklace?!"

"I wanted to see it."

"She could be killed, you damn idiot!"

"No one told me that!"

"Put it back on her now. Alice, do you still see her getting hurt?"

She looked into the future. "No but keep doing what I said and don't let her alone with Emmett."

He nodded again. "7 DAYS!"

There goes Bella. I laughed. She made the everyone in the room jump behind their chair to get away from the television. They all glared at me. It's not my fault I'm not afraid of this movie. "Emmett you look quite down  
With your big sad eyes  
And your big fat frown  
The world doesn't have to be so gray  
Emmett when your life's a mess  
When your feeling blue  
Or are in distress  
I know what can wipe that sad away  
All you have to do is  
Put a banana in your ear (a banana in my ear?)  
Put a ripe banana right into your favorite ear  
It's true (says who?)  
So true  
Once it's in your gloom will disappear  
The bad in the world is hard to hear  
When in your ear a banana cheers  
So go and put a banana in your ear  
Put a banana in your ear (I'd rather keep my ear clear)  
You will never be happy  
If you live your life in fear  
It's true! (says you)  
So true!  
When it's in the skies are bright and clear  
Oh, every day of every year  
The sun shines bright in this big blue sphere  
So go and put a banana in your  
Earrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

We started laughing and laughing. The wolves had no clue what was going on but they thought the song was hilarious so they were laughing. "it's a world of laughter, a world or tears  
its a world of hopes, its a world of fear  
theres so much that we share  
that its time we're aware  
its a small world after all

CHORUS:  
its a small world after all  
its a small world after all  
its a small world after all  
its a small, small world

There is just one moon and one golden sun  
And a smile means friendship to everyone.  
Though the mountains divide  
And the oceans are wide  
It's a small small world

CHORUS:  
its a small world after all  
its a small world after all  
its a small world after all  
its a small, small world"

They dogs were looking at her weird. I guess they thought that song was weird. "Hit me baby one more time!"

"I'd kill you for a klondike bar!"

We had another round full of laughter. "I see dead people!"

"Yeah, we know that, Bella!" Emmett boomed.

"Mom? Don't go! We need you to help us. I don't wanna lose you again! MOM! NO! DON'T JUMP!"

Bella was thrashing around on the couch screaming her lungs out. Emmett started laughing. "Bells, that was good acting."

Edward glared at him. "Emmett, she's having a nightmare. It's not funny. This stress is bad for the baby."

"Then wake her up," Emmett said.

Edward tried but he couldn't move. Did Bella have another power or something? "I cant move!" everyone said at the same time.

I looked at Alice. "Alice, what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know. Ask Carlisle."

"He isn't here, Alice," Jake said.

"He will be."

I rolled my eyes. Stupid future seeing vampire! Then Carlisle came through the door. And once he got to the living room he was frozen. Edward was getting impatient -already impatient. "Carlisle, what's wrong with her?"

"Well, the baby already has his or her powers. Notice how I say powers."

"How can you tell?" Sam asked.

"It's easy. This is what usually happens when a baby has powers and there has only been three. That is Rosalie Lillian Volturi, Mary Alice Volturi, and Isabella Marie Volturi."

"Hey that's Rosie's, Alice's, and Bella's name," Emmett said.

Carlisle put his head in his hands. Seth laughed. "Emmett, I think he knows that."

"Oh," was all Emmett said.

Then Bella gasped.

**Okay so how was it? Good or bad? Okay so Bella isn't feeling herself that much now. I mean she just found out she was a necromancer (a person who can see and talk to ghost) and a witch. If I were her I wouldn't be myself either. Sooo.... anyways..... Review! Remember 7 reviews and I'll put up the next chapter! Do you guys know why she gasped? Oh and just FYI Vampire pregnancy goes about 5 months in here. Remember none of the wolves are going to imprint on the baby. Umm.... Like I said..... REVIEW...... IDEAS.......REVIEWS...... PLEASE?**

**With Love~**

**Bella =D**


	13. Kicking, Surprises, Crying, and Hitting

**DISCLAIMER: Thanks guys for the reviews. Ummm..... Here is the next chapter hope you like it... 8 more reviews and I'll put up the next chapter!**

Chapter 13: Kicking, Cravings, Suprises, Crying, and Hitting.

BPOV

Oh my Lord. I think the baby fell down to the ground. I guess they were frozen or something. Then Edward came to my side in a second. "What's wrong, Bella?"

I started crying which had everyone coming toward me. "The.... Baby.... Kicked."

I smiled. Everyone sighed a sigh of relief and then smiled with me. Then Alice jumped up and down and squealed. Then -of course- Emmett smirked. "Damn, Bella. You cry way too much over the stupidest things. I'm surprise Edward doesn't leave you with all this going on."

I scowled. Then I got up and went to the closet with equipment. I grabbed a crow bar and went back to the living room. Then with all my strength -which was a lot- I hit Emmett. "You jackass!"

"Ow, Bella. That hurts."

"It better, you asshole! Why would you say that?! You're lucky I don't rip you apart and burn the peices! You fucking dickass!"

After an hour of me screaming and me hitting Emmett with a crow bar we all busted out laughing except for Emmett. Emmett was too busy staying as far away from me as possible because I still have the crow bar. I started laughing even more and fell out of my seat which caused everyone else to laugh more. Then Alice stopped laughing long enough to say, "Bella, because you are pregnant you will have balancing problems or something like that."

Then Esme came in and smiled at everyone. We smiled back. Then she started laughing and I nodded my head still laughing. Then I stopped. "Edward, can you do me a favor?"

"Yes, Bella."

"I have another craving or cravings I should say."

"What is it?"

"Pickles, sour patch kids, apples, chocolate cake, reese cups, monster energy drink, apple juice, chicken, scrambled eggs, tomato soup, and animal crackers!"

Well that got everyone laughing. He nodded, kissed me on the lips, and left. Emmett and Jake laughed. "Can you say whipped?" they asked at the same time.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. Then Alice seemed to be seeing a vision. I rushed to her side. "Alice, what's wrong?" Rose asked.

"Bella."

"I'm right here Alice. What happened?" I asked.

"Bella. Don't go outside. Stay here."

Then Alice rushed to the window. She gasped. Then Jasper came over and shook her shoulders. "Alice, what is wrong. What about Bella?"

She gulped. "Dad is going to be outside and he can't see Bella because she has a large bump and he will probably get all mad and kill Edward I don't know I can't see."

I probably looked heartbroken and ready to burst into tears because Seth came over to hug me. Then the rest of the pack got up and joined in which made Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie join too. So that hug turned into a group hug. Then I heard dad yell, "ISABELLA MARIE VOLTURI! I CAN SEE YOU THROUGH THIS WINDOW AND I CAN HEAR YOU TOO! DID YOU GUYS FORGET THAT I HAVE VAMPIRE HEARING! AS FOR YOU ISABELLA! I AM SHOCKED THAT YOU GOT YOURSELF PREGNANT! ARE YOU CRAZY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KEPT THIS FROM ME!"

I winced. I got mad. Then asked Alice, "Is he still planning on killing Edward?"

She shook her head no. I nodded and went outside. "Dad.'I can't believe you kept this from me!' You're one to talk. You kept he most important thing from me in the world. You lied to me about my mom. My mom's name is Renee not Sulpicia. Also I'm a witch. I'm pretty sure you knew that. Oh and there are people who want to kill me ever since I was born along with my sisters. WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THAT! I had to find it out from mom! I had to find it out from my dead mom! How bad do you think that hurt me?! It hurt on a level I had no idea existed. You are so lucky I left that crow bar in the house."

He looked at me, shockingly. "Bella, you're the daughter that sees dead people?"

"Yeah. I am. What's it to you?"

He just shook his head. I started to cry and I sat down on the ground trying to hold myself together. Alice told dad to go inside and I was left alone but they were still looking out the window. Then it started raining. I looked up to the sky. "GREAT! THAT'S JUST GREAT!"

Then I heard Edward's car coming down the road. I tried to stop the tears but they wouldn't stop. He rushed to my side. "Bella. Bella? Bella! What's wrong? Alice get the bags and I'll get Bella. Shhh. It's okay."

I was uncontrollably sobbing. He kept comforting me but it didn't work. Then I felt him taking my fingers off his shirt. He kissed my forehead and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes try to get some rest."

I heard him going down the steps. Then I was half-asleep still crying.

EPOV

I went downstairs to see Bella's father in a chair with his head in his hands. When he heard someone come in his head snapped up to see me. "You! You did this to my daughter! You got her pregnant! You hurt her! I will kill you!"

"I hurt her? I hurt her?! You're the one that has crying while sleeping! You hurt her and it hurts me to see her like that! You hurt everyone in this room because you had to keep secrets from Bella. And if you kill me you will hurt her more than she is hurting now! I don't care if you are a king! I will kill you if you hurt her ever again!"

He looked appalled. Then I heard Bella crying but it was closer. "Edward."

I turned around and saw her in the doorway of the living room. She came rushing towards me. "Edward. That was so sweet. Thank you for standing up for me like that."

Then she kissed me passionately. God, how I love her. Bella's dad narrowed his eyes at me. "What's your full name?"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

"And you guys. What's you full name?" he asked Emmett Carlisle, Esme and Jasper.

"Emmett Mcarty Cullen."

"Jasper Whitlock Cullen."

"Carlisle Cullen."

"Esme Cullen."

Bella's dad glared at them. He took out his cell phone. "Caius. It's Aro. Get Marcus. Apparently my daughters have fallen in love with the Cullens. Isabella is pregnant because of one. Bring the Volturi guard. Come now."

BPOV

Oh no. He's calling my uncles. He is going to start a vampire war! "Daddy. Are you calling for a war?" Alice asked.

"Yes. I haven't told you this but we are enemies to the Cullens. Well Carlisle's dad which made the whole Volturi family against them. So I am calling for a war."

I got mad again. I glared at dad. "DAD! IF WE ARE HAVING A WAR DON'T THINK I'M GOING TO BE ON YOUR SIDE! I'M WITH THE CULLENS ALL THE WAY! Why can't you be happy that we found love? I thought if we're happy you're happy. Mom would be happy."

"Isabella, don't go there with the mom stuff. If you betray me you dishonor the family! That goes for-"

"How about I disown myself from the family? Would you like that? That way we won't have to start a war! And dad? I could beat your ass and so can my sisters and any other vampire because you are weak. You are all talk and no play! Don't bother calling me your daughter anymore! I love Edward and there's nothing you can do with that! Alice loves Jasper! Rose loves Emmett! There's nothing you can do about it! I also don't care if I dishonor the family! If you were really my dad you would be happy for me!"

Tears started to fall and I ran to my room. I heard yelling but I didn't care enough to listen to it. I heard someone come up the steps and into my room. It was Aro. "Bella. Please talk to me."

I shook my head. "Bella. I am really sorry. I didn't like seeing my little girl growing up."

"Well, dad, you know I'll always be your little girl but you have to let me grow up. Watch this."

I opened up the door and I hit Emmett and he knoncked into everybody else. They fell down off the banister. I laughed. I coudl also hea dad and Edward chuckling with me. I went over to my dad and hugged him. "You really care about him, Bella."

It wasn't a question but I answered anyway. "Yes. He makes me happy. He is my other half. He completes me. He is nice, gentle, loving, caring, smart, funny, brave, gorgeous, incredible, handsome, and a lot of other things. He is _perfect_. I love him, dad. I don't know what I coudl do without him. Alice and Rosalie feel the same way with Jasper and Emmett. I have a question for you, dad. Do you want to be in the baby's life?"

"Babie_s_',"Alice said.

"Whatever. Do you want to be in the babies' life? Wait! Babie_s_?! Alice!"

I flew down the steps but I fell. As I waited for teh impact Edward caught me. Stupid pregnancy balance. Alice came around the corner. "Yes?"

I looked at her giving her a `I know you know what I'm talking about so spill` look. She sighed. "You're having triplets. They are all girls."

"Three babies. Wow. Oh my gosh."

My stomach grumbled and everyone looked at it. Edward smiled at me. "Come on. I have everything you wanted."

Alice grimaced. "You're lucky I'm letting you drink that monster Bella. But you have _some_ healthy things with you to eat."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh thank you, mighty ol` Alice. How will I ever repay you for letting me drink and eat unhealthy things?"

"Well, you can let me take you shopping along with everyone else and yes wolves you will come with us. Let me pick out maternity clothes and I will let you and Edward pick out thins for your little girls."

I heard the guys groan and saw Alice give them glares. I laughed which caused them to glare at me. "You guys want any?" I asked the wolves.

They nodded and I gave them some. Then one hour later.... I screamed.

**Why do you guys think she screamed? No it was for nothing bad. Okay. Was it good or bad? How was it? Did ya like it? I need reviews remember 8 this time. I need ideas too. Pretty please?**

**With Love~**

**Bella =D**


	14. Karaoke: Sugar Rush Style Oh Boy

**DISCLAIMER: Thanks for the reviews! Ummm... Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. When you get done reading it review. Please. This isn't much of a chapter since I have writers block. The song in here I do not own just like Twilight which Stephenie Meyer owns.**

Chapter 14: Karaoke: Sugar Rush Style. Oh Boy.

"Ohmygashness!Ilovesugar!Itissoawesome!Hahhahahahahaha!" I screamed.

I was literally jumping off the walls. . "Oh, when you're down and looking for some cheering up, Then just head right on up to the candy mountain cave. When you get inside you'll find yourself a cheery land, Such a happy and joyful and perky merryland. They've got lollypops and gummy drops and candy things, Oh so many things that will brighten up your day. It's impossible to wear a frown in Candy Town, It's the mecca of love the candy cave. They've got jelly beans, and coconuts with little hats, Candy rats, choco bats, it's a wonderland of sweets. Ride the candy train to town and hear the candy band, Candy bells, it's a treat as they march across the land. Cheery ribbons stream across the sky into the ground, Turn around, it astounds, it's the dancing candy tree. In the candy cave imagination runs so free, So now Eddie please will you go into the cave."

Emmiebear started laughing. "It's the same song that was in her sleep talking!"

"I sleep talk, Emmiebear?" I asked.

He nodded. I shrugged my shoulders. I looked at the banister. I got an idea. Alice gasped but I didn't care. "Bella, don't you dare do that!"

I did it anyways. I ran up the steps and sat on the banister. I let myself slide before anyone could get to me. I was going so fast I couldn't stick the landing. I flew over the couch going towards the window but I didn't care `cause I was on a sugar rush and didn't know any better. "WOOOOOOO!"

Eddie Weddie Puss caught me just before I made contact. "Thank you, Eddie Weddie Puss."

That caused Jasper and Emmett to fall to the ground because they were laughing so hard. Then I got another idea. This idea was grand. I ran up the steps to get a sled, rope, and a pillow. I tied the pillow to my chest and sat on the sled. I pushed myself down and Alice screamed, "Bella! NOOO! EDWARD STOP HER!"

When I was half way down the steps the board started to turn from the back to do a flip. I screamed from fear. When the sled was just about to flip and Edward was just about to bring me to his arms the sled frozed including everyone else. I hurried up and got up. Then I was down the steps safely and everybody unfrozed including the board. The sled flew down the steps and went into the door. I went into the kitchen and gulped down the rest of my Monster. Yummy! I got out the karaoke machine.

"KARAOKE TIME!"

Now Jasper was bouncing because I was so hyper. The wolves were hyper. The vampires were hyper becasue of Jasper. This was going to be really fun.

"Me first!" I screamed.

**"Penholder"**

I feel your eyes crawling over me  
As though I am something more than me  
But I don't have anything good enough to say  
I did not make myself this way

I'll show you what he did but I wont take the credit  
It's not mine anyway I just held the pen that day

_[Chorus:]_  
I don't deserve this  
This time right now  
It's not something for which I can take the bow  
I don't deserve this; it wasn't me  
I can't take glory for something that I can't create  
I don't deserve this

I know what perfection is like  
I cannot stand before its might  
And I'm so far from what you think that I must be I just drown myself in mercy

I'll show you what he did but I wont take the credit  
It's not mine anyway I just held the pen that day

_[Chorus]_

I don't deserve this  
This time right now is not something for which I can take the blame  
I don't deserve this

And all the art that I supposedly create  
Is simply a faded reflection of something he's already made

_[Chorus]_

I don't deserve this

"Ooooh! ME NEXT!" Emmiebear yelled.

**"eBay"**

Yeah  
A used ... pink bathrobe  
A rare ... mint snowglobe  
A Smurf ... TV tray  
I bought on eBay

My house ... is filled with this crap  
Shows up in bubble wrap  
Most every day  
What I bought on eBay

Tell me why (I need another pet rock)  
Tell me why (I got that Alf alarm clock)  
Tell me why (I bid on Shatner's old toupee)  
They had it on eBay

I'll buy ... your knick-knack  
Just check ... my feedback  
"A++!" they all say  
They love me on eBay

Gonna buy (a slightly-damaged golf bag)  
Gonna buy (some Beanie Babies, new with tag)  
(From some guy) I've never met in Norway  
Found him on eBay

I am the type who is liable to snipe you  
With two seconds left to go, whoa  
Got Paypal or Visa, what ever'll please ya  
As long as I've got the dough

I'll buy ... your tchotchkes  
Sell me ... your watch, please  
I'll buy (I'll buy, I'll buy, I'll buy ...)  
I'm highest bidder now

(Junk keeps arriving in the mail)  
(From that worldwide garage sale) (Dukes Of Hazard ashtray)  
(Hey! A Dukes Of Hazard ashtray)  
Oh yeah ... (I bought it on eBay)

Wanna buy (a PacMan Fever lunchbox)  
Wanna buy (a case of vintage tube socks)  
Wanna buy (a Kleenex used by Dr. Dre, Dr. Dre)  
(Found it on eBay)

Wanna buy (that Farrah Fawcet poster)  
(Pez dispensers and a toaster)  
(Don't know why ... the kind of stuff you'd throw away)  
(I'll buy on eBay)

What I bought on eBay-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y

Jazzy was jumping up and down. "ME NEXT NOW!" Jazzy yelled every time he jumped.

Beaituful by Eminem

Lately I've been hard to reach  
I've been too long on my own  
Everybody has a private world  
Where they can be alone  
Are you calling me  
Are you trying to get through  
Are you reaching out for me  
I'm reaching out for you

Im just so fucking depressed  
I just cant seem to get out this slump  
If i could just get over this hump  
But i need something to pull me out this dump  
I took my bruises took my lumps  
Fell down and i got right back up  
But i need that spark to get psyched back up  
And in order for me to pick the mic back up  
I dont know how or why or when  
I ended up this position im in  
Im started to feel dissin again  
So i decided just to pick this pen  
Up and try to make an attempt to vent  
But i just cant admit  
Or come to grips the fact that i may be done with rap  
I need a new outlet  
And i know some shits so hard to swallow  
But i cant just sit back and wallow  
In my own sorrow but i know one fact  
Ill be one tough act to follow  
One tough act to follow  
Ill be one tough act to follow  
Here today gone tomorrow but you'd have to walk a thousand miles

Chorus

In my shoes, just to see  
What its like, to be me  
Ill be you, lets trade shoes  
Just to see what id be like  
To feel your pain, you feel mine  
Go inside eachothers minds  
Just to see what we'd find  
Look at shit through eachothers eyes  
Don't let them say you aint beautiful  
They can all get fucked just stay true to you  
Dont matter saying you aint beautiful  
They can all get fucked just stay true to you

(Eminem)  
I think im starting to lose my sense of humor  
Everythings so tense and gloom  
I almost fee like i gotta check the temperature of the room just as soon as i walk in  
Its like all eyes on me i try to avoid any contact  
Cuz if i do that then it opens the door for conversation like i want that  
im not looking for extra attention i just want to be just like you  
Blend in with the rest of the room maybe just point me to the closest restroom  
I dont need no fucking man servant tryin ta follow me around and try to wipe my ass  
Laugh at every single joke i crack and half of them aint even funny like Hahhhhh  
"Marshall your so funny man you should be a comedian god damn"  
Unfortunately i am i just hide behind the tears of a clown  
So why dont you all sit downn  
Listen to the tale that im about to tell  
Hell we dont gotta trade our shoes  
And you dont gotta walk no thousand miles

Chorus

In my shoes, just to see  
What its like, to be me  
Ill be you, lets trade shoes  
Just to see what id be like  
To feel your pain, you feel mine  
Go inside eachothers minds  
Just to see what we'd find  
Look at shit through eachothers eyes  
Don't let them say you aint beautiful  
They can all get fucked just stay true to you  
Dont matter saying you aint beautiful  
They can all get fucked just stay true to youuuuu

(Eminem)  
Nobody asked for life to deal us with these bullshit hands we're dealt  
We gotta take these cards ourselves and flip em dont expect no help  
Now i could have either just stayed at home sit on my ass and pissed and moaned  
Or take this situation with which im placed in and get up and kick my own  
I was never the type of kid to wait by the door and pack his bags  
And sat on the porch and hope and prayed for a dad to show up who never did  
I just wanted to fit in in every single place every school i went  
I dreamed of being that cool kid even if it meant acting stupid  
And edna always told me keep making that face and it'll get stuck like that  
Meanwhile im just standing there holding my tongue trynwa twalk like dwis  
Then i stuck my tongue on that frozen stop sign pole at 8 years old  
I learned my lesson then cuz i wasn't trying to impress my friends no more  
But i already told you my whole life story  
Not just based on my description  
Cuz where you see it from where your sittin its probably 110% different  
I guess we would have to walk a mile in eachothers shoes at least  
What size you wear? i wear tens  
Lets see if you can fit your feet

Chorus

In my shoes, just to see  
What its like, to be me  
Ill be you, lets trade shoes  
Just to see what itd be like  
To feel your pain, you feel mine  
Go inside eachothers minds  
Just to see what we'd find  
Look at shit through eachothers eyes  
It dont matter saying you aint beautiful  
They can all get fucked just stay true to you  
Don't let them say you aint beautiful  
They can all get fucked just stay true to you  
So

Lately I've been hard to reach  
I've been too long on my own  
Everybody has a private world  
Where they can be alone  
Are you calling me  
Are you trying to get through  
Are you reaching out for me  
I'm reaching out for you  
It dont matter saying you aint beautiful  
They can all get fucked just stay true to you  
So

(Music outro)

Eminem

Yeah  
To my babies  
Stay strong  
Daddy will be home soon  
And to the rest of the world  
God gave you shoes to fit you  
So put em on and wear them  
Be yourself man  
Be proud of who you are  
And even if it sounds corny  
Dont ever let anyone tell you you ain't beautiful  
So

"MEEEEE NOW!" Alibear shrieked.

**"Red Sam"**

Here I stand  
Empty hands  
Wishing my wrists were bleeding  
To stop the pain from the beatings

There you stood  
Holding me  
Waiting for me to notice you

But who are you  
You are the truth (you are the truth)  
Outscreaming these lies  
You are the truth (you are the truth)  
Saving my life

The warmth of your embrace  
Melts my frostbitten spirit  
You speak the truth and I hear it  
The words are I love you  
And I have to believe in you

But who are you  
You are the truth (you are the truth)  
Outscreaming these lies  
You are the truth (you are the truth)  
Saving my life

My hands are open  
And you are filling them  
Hands in the air  
In the air, in the air, in the air

And I worship  
And I worship  
And I worship

You!

You are the truth (you are the truth)  
Outscreaming these lies  
You are the truth (you are the truth)  
Saving my life

"MY TURN!" Jakey said.

**"A Complicated Song"**

Uh huh ... extra cheese  
Uh huh, uh huh ... save a piece for me

Pizza party at your house  
I went just to check it out  
Nineteen extra larges  
What a shame  
No one came

Just us eatin' all alone  
You said, "Take the pizza home"  
"No sense lettin' all this go to waste"  
So then I faced

Pizza all day  
And every day  
This cheese 'round the clock  
Is gettin' me blocked  
And I sure don't care  
For irregularity

Tell me  
Why'd you have to go and make me so constipated?  
'Cause right now I'd do anything to just get my bowels evacuated  
In the bathroom ... I sit and I wait and I strain  
And I sweat and I clench and I feel the pain  
Oh, should I take laxatives or have my colon irrigated?  
No no no

I was feelin' pretty down  
'Till my girlfriend came around  
We're just so alike in every way  
I gotta say

In fact, I just thought I might  
Pop the question there that night  
I was kissing her so tenderly  
But woe is me

Who would have guessed  
Her family crest  
I'd suddely spy  
Tattooed on her thigh  
And son-of-a-gun  
It's just like the one on me

Tell me  
How was I supposed to know we were both related?  
Believe me, if I knew she was my cousin we never would have dated  
What to do now? Should I go ahead and propose  
And get hitched and have kids with eleven toes  
And move to Alabama where that kind of thing is tolerated?  
No no no no no no no  
No no no no no no no  
No no no no no

I had so much on my mind  
I thought maybe I'd unwind  
Try out that new roller coaster ride  
And the guide

Said not to stand  
But that's a demand  
That I couldn't meet  
I got on my feet  
And stood up instead  
And knocked off my head, you see

Tell me  
Why'd I have to go and get myself decapitated?  
This really is a major inconvenience, oh man, I really hate it  
Such a drag, now ... Can't eat, I can't breathe, I can't snore  
I can't belch or yodel anymore  
Can't spit or blow my nose or even read Sports Illustrated

Oh no  
Why'd I have to go and get myself all mutilated? (yeah, yeah)  
I gotta tell ya, life without a head kinda makes me irritated  
What a bummer  
Can't blink, I can't cough, I can't sneeeze  
But my neck is enjoyin' a pleasant breeze now  
Haven't been the same since my head and I were separated  
No no no

"MEEEEEEHH IS NEXT!" Rosie yelled.

**"Much Like Falling"**

When I said good morning  
I was lying  
I was truly thinking of  
How I might quit waking up

He pointed out how selfish  
It would be to kill myself  
So I keep waking up

It feels so much like falling  
Dying while I wait to die  
The fear of something or nothing  
Lonely empty lie

I don't want to be here, lying  
I don't want to be selfish anymore  
I want so much to change  
Learning your love everyday  
There's still so much to know

You grip my wrists  
I let go

It feels so much like falling  
Separated from the fear  
Aware of a destination far away from here

It feels so much like falling  
Separated from the fear  
Aware of a destination far away from here  
Far away from here

"IT'S MEH TURN!" Sethykins said.

**"Ready, Set, Go!"**

We were running though the town  
Our senses had been drowned  
No place we hadn't been before

We learned to live and then  
Our freedom came to an end  
We have to break down this wall  
Too young to live a lie  
Look into my eyes

_[Chorus:]_  
Ready, set, go it's time to run  
The sky is changing we are one  
Together we can make it while the world is crashing down  
Don't you turn around

We are looking back again  
On loneliness and pain  
Never been so wide awake

Breathe slowly in and out  
somewhere beyond the clouds  
I can see the morning break  
Too young to live a lie  
Look into my eyes

_[Chorus]_

Leave it all behind you now  
The final wall is breaking down  
We are all it's all about  
Nothing can stop us now

I promise you right know  
I never let you down

_[Chorus x2]_

Don't you turn around  
Don't you turn around

"NOW IT'S MINE!" Quilly said.

I'm On A Boat by the lonely island

Aww shit, get your towels ready it's about to go down (shorty, yeah)  
Everybody in the place hit the fucking deck (shorty, yeah)  
But stay on your motherfucking toes  
We running this, let's go

I'm on a boat (I'm on a boat)  
I'm on a boat (I'm on a boat)  
Everybody look at me 'cause I'm sailing on a boat (sailing on a boat)  
I'm on a boat (I'm on a boat)  
I'm on a boat  
Take a good hard look at the motherfucking boat (boat, yeah)

I'm on a boat motherfucker take a look at me  
Straight floating on a boat on the deep blue sea  
Busting five knots, wind whipping out my coat  
You can't stop me motherfucker cause I'm on a boat

Take a picture, trick (trick)  
I'm on a boat, bitch (bitch)  
We drinking Santana champ,  
Cause it's so crisp (crisp)  
I got my swim trunks  
And my flippie-floppies  
I'm flipping burgers, you at Kinko's  
Straight flipping copies

I'm riding on a dolphin, doing flips and shit  
The dolphin's splashing, getting everybody all wet  
But this ain't Seaworld, this is real as it gets  
I'm on a boat, motherfucker, don't you ever forget

I'm on a boat and  
It's going fast and  
I got a nautical themed  
pashmina afghan  
I'm the king of the world  
On a boat like Leo  
If you're on the shore,  
then you're sure not me-oh

Get the fuck up, this boat is REAL!!!

Fuck land, I'm on a boat, motherfucker (motherfucker)  
Fuck trees, I climb buoys, motherfucker (motherfucker)  
I'm on the deck with my boys, motherfucker (yeah)  
This boat engine make noise, motherfucker

Hey ma, if you could see me now (see me now)  
Arms spread wide on the starboard bow (starboard bow)  
Gonna fly this boat to the moon somehow (moon somehow)  
Like Kevin Garnett, anything is possible

Yeah, never thought I'd be on a boat  
It's a big blue watery road (yeah)  
Poseidon  
Look at me, oh (all hands on deck)

Never thought I'd see the day  
When a big boat coming my way  
Believe me when I say  
I fucked a mermaid

I'm on a boat  
I'm on a boat  
Everybody look at me 'cause I'm sailing on a boat (woaah)  
I'm on a boat  
I'm on a boat  
Take a good hard look at the mothafuckin' boat (sha-sha-shorty, shorty, yeah)

Embrypie just took the mike.

I want candy by good charlotte

Hey  
Hey  
Hey  
Hey  
I know a girl who's tough but sweet  
she's so fine she can't be beat  
she's got everything that I desire  
she sets the summer sun on fire

(chorus)  
I want candy!  
I want candy!  
I want candy!  
I want candy!

Go to see her when the sun goes down  
there ain't no finer girl in town  
you're my girl you're what the Dr ordered  
candy so sweet to make my mouth water

waset???  
i want candy  
i want candy  
i want candy  
i want candy  
hey  
hey  
hey

i want candy  
i want candy

candy on the beach there's nothin better  
but i like candy when it's wrapped in leather  
someday soon i'll make her mine  
and then i'll have candy all the time  
say  
i say  
i want candy  
i want candy  
i want candy  
i want candy  
hey  
hey  
hey  
hey  
hey

Leahs followed the suit.

**"Nobody's Home"**

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

Esmeboo took the mike out of Leah's hand.

**"Ocean Waves"**

So many wasted days  
Come and go like ocean waves  
It hits me like a freight train  
And now I can't get off my face

How could I have been so polite to simply let them die  
Who am I to spread my fingers after God has filled my hands  
Watching the moments slip through like desert sand

Respect her ignorance  
Just in case she takes offense  
The darkness that's killing her  
Well that is just not my concern

How could I have been so polite to simply let them die  
Who am I to spread my fingers after God has filled my hands  
Watching the moments slip through like desert sand

You're not guaranteed tomorrow  
You're not guaranteed tomorrow

How could I have been so polite to simply let them die  
Who am I to spread my fingers after God has filled my hands  
Watching the moments slip through like desert sand

Emilybear was up next.

**"A Thousand Miles"**

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't....

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder....

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight

Sammies was now on stage.

**"Scars"**

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And my scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

Drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
I'm pissed cause you came around  
Why don't you just go home  
Cause you channel all your pain  
And I can't help you fix yourself  
You're making me insane  
All I can say is

_[Chorus:]_  
I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

I tried to help you once  
Against my own advice  
I saw you going down  
But you never realized  
That you're drowning in the water  
So I offered you my hand  
Compassions in my nature  
Tonight is our last stand

_[Chorus]_

I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
You shouldn't ever come around  
Why don't you just go home?  
Cause you're drowning in the water  
And I tried to grab your hand  
And I left my heart open  
But you didn't understand  
But you didn't understand  
Go fix yourself

I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life  
I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life

Now it is Rachelroo's turn.

We can't be oblivious  
We are not ignorant

Blood in our hearts  
Blood on our hands

We're human  
We reason  
We're breathing  
Protecting  
You're living and dying, surviving, we're trying  
To breathe in safety  
Come home safely

Mercy screams its violent love  
Justice..  
And mercy  
Justice..  
And mercy  
The death of us created for  
Justice..  
And mercy  
Justice..  
And mercy  
This is where they kiss

Life, here sacrificed  
Someone who payed the price  
Blood in our hearts  
Blood on our hands  
We cry out, we're fighting, it's warfare, we're dying  
Believing we're winning, it's ending, we're singing  
It's already done  
We've overcome

Mercy screams its violent love  
Justice..  
And mercy  
Justice..  
And mercy  
The death of us created for  
Justice..  
And mercy  
Justice..  
And mercy  
This is where they kiss

With a life on the line (the fire..)  
That consumes or refines (the fire..)  
To ascend or decline  
To retreat or to climb  
Out of sight, out of mind  
'til attacked from behind  
Will this fire..  
Consume or refine?

Mercy screams its violent love  
Justice..  
And mercy  
Justice..  
And mercy  
The death of us created for  
Justice..  
And mercy  
Justice..  
And mercy  
This is where they kiss

Now it was my Eddie Weddie Puss.

**"Don't Jump"**

On top of the roof  
The air is so cold and so calm  
I say your name in silence  
You don't wanna hear it right now  
The eyes of the city  
Are counting the tears falling down  
Each one a promise  
Of everything you never found

I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump

You open your eyes  
But you can't remember what for  
The snow falls quietly  
You just can't feel it no more  
Somewhere out there  
You lost yourself in your pain  
You dream of the end  
To start all over again

I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump  
Don't jump

I don't know how long  
I can hold you so strong  
I don't know how long

Just take my hand  
Give it a chance  
Don't jump

I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump  
Don't jump  
And if all that can't hold you back  
I'll jump for you

It's Jaredroo now.

**"Hate My Life"**

So sick of the hobos always begging for change  
I don't like how I gotta work and  
They just sit around and get paid  
I hate all of the people who can't drive their cars.  
Bitch you better get outta the way  
Before I start falling apart

I hate how my wife is always up my ass  
She always wants to buy brand new things  
But I don't have the cash.

I hate my job, all of my rich friends  
I hate everyone to the bitter end.  
Nothing turns out right There's no end in sight  
I hate my life!

How come I never get laid nice guys always lose.  
How could she have another headache  
There's always some kind of excuse  
I still hate my job, my boss is a dick  
"I don't get paid nearly enough  
To put up with all of your shit"

I hate my job, all of my rich friends  
I hate everyone to the bitter end.  
Nothing turns out right There's no end in sight  
I hate my life!

I hate that I can't tell when a girl's underage,  
You know, I tell her she's a nice piece of ass,  
Then her daddy punches me in the face

So if you're pissed like me  
Bitches, here's what you gotta do  
Put your middle fingers up in the air  
Go on and say "Fuck you!"

I hate my job, all of my rich friends  
I hate everyone to the bitter end.  
Nothing turns out right There's no end in sight  
I hate my life!

So much at stake, can't catch a break  
I hate my life  
No, it's nothing new hear "it sucks to be you"  
I fuckin hate my life

Fuck

Now it's Carlisleboo.

Snow by red hot chili peppers

Come to decide that the things that I tried  
Were in my life just to get high on  
When I sit alone come get a little known  
But I need more than myself this time

Step from the road to the sea to the sky  
And I do believe it, we rely on  
When I lay it on come get to play it on  
All my life to sacrifice

Refrain:  
Hey oh, listen what I say, oh  
I got your hey oh, now listen what I say, oh

When will I know that I really can't go  
To the well once more time to decide on  
When it's killing me, when will I really see  
All that I need to look inside

Come to believe that I better not leave  
Before I get my chance to ride  
When it's killing me, what do I really need  
All that I need to look inside

Refrain:  
Hey oh, listen what I say, oh  
Come back and hey oh, look at what I say, oh

Stick:  
The more I see, the less I know  
The more I like to let it go  
Hey oh, whoa

Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder  
Where it's so white as snow  
Privately divided by a world so undecided  
And there's nowhere to go

In between the cover of another perfect wonder  
And it's so white as snow  
Running through a field where all my tracks will be concealed  
And there's nowhere to go

When to descend to amend for a friend  
All the channels that have broken down  
Now you bring it up, I'm gonna ring it up  
Just to hear you sing it out

Step from the road to the sea to the sky  
And I do believe what we rely on  
When I lay it on, come get to play it on  
All my life to sacrifice

Refrain:  
Hey oh, listen what I say, oh  
I got your hey oh, listen what I say, oh

Stick:  
The more I see, the less I know  
The more I like to let it go  
Hey oh, whoa

Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder  
Where it's so white as snow  
Privately divided by a world so undecided  
And there's nowhere to go

In between the cover of another perfect wonder  
Where it's so white as snow  
Running through the field where all my tracks will be concealed  
And there's nowhere to go

I said hey, hey yeah, oh yeah, tell my Lord now  
Hey, hey yeah, oh yeah, tell my Love now  
Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder  
Where it's so white as snow

Privately divided by a world so undecided  
And there's nowhere to go  
Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder  
Where it's so white as snow

Running through the field where all my tracks will be concealed  
And there's nowhere to go  
I said hey, oh yeah, oh yeah, tell my love now  
Hey, hey yeah, oh yeah

It's now daddykins's turn.

Artist in the ambulance by thrice

Late night, brakes lock, hear the tires squeal  
Red light, can't stop, so I spin the wheel  
My world goes black before I  
Feel an angel lift me up  
And I open bloodshot eyes  
Into fluorescent white  
They flip the siren, hit the lights  
Close the doors, and I am gone  
Now I lay here owing my life  
To a stranger, and I realize  
That empty words are not enough

I'm left here with the question of just  
What have I to show except  
The promises I never kept?  
I lie here shaking on this bed  
Under the weight of my regrets  
And I hope...that I will never let you down  
And I know...that this can be more than just  
Flashing lights and sound...  
Look around and you'll see that at times  
It feels like no one really cares  
It gets me down, but I'm still gonna try to do  
What's right, I know that there's a  
Difference between sleight of hand

And giving everything you have  
There's a line drawn in the sand  
I'm working up the will to cross it

And I hope...that I will never let you down  
And I know...that this can be more than just  
Flashing lights and sound...  
Rhetoric can't raise the dead, I'm sick of always  
Talking...when there's no change  
Rhetoric can't raise the dead, I'm sick of empty words  
Let's lead, and not follow  
Late night, brakes lock, hear the tires squeal  
Red light, can't stop, so I spin the wheel  
My world goes black before I

Feel an angel steal me from the  
Greedy jaws of death and chance  
And pull me in with steady hands  
They've given me a second chance  
The artist in the ambulance  
And I hope...that I will never let you down  
And I know...that this can be more than just  
Flashing lights and sound...  
Can we pick you off the ground?  
More than flashing lights and sound...

This was very fun and funny. Then I pasted out on the couch along with the pack and humans. The vampires were doing only God knows what. This was a fun day.

**How was it? Good or bad? I made it long for you guys. Tell me what songs you know! Please review! And give me your ideas `cause I wanna know what ya'll what! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**

**With Love~**

**Bella =D**


	15. Muffinman Man and Vamptube

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight Stephenie Meyer does! MWHHAAAAAA! This chapter is going to be messed up `cause I'm delusional or something and hyperzzezz! Like I said on my other stories I am going to Cedar Point on Saturday leaving Friday and I'll be home on Sunday evening! I'll probably update Monday or Tuesday. i'm thinking about doing an AIM for Twilight. I will! BWHAAAAAAAA!**

**Thanks to ****M.G Christiani I have swear words in Italian!!! You have to find the meaning of them Cause I JUST WROTE IT IN MY PHONE i DON'T WANT TO TYPE IT AGAIN PS I'M NOT MAD I JUST LIKE CAPS LOCK! =D**

**Edward: So you don't own Twilight?**

**Me: *pouts* No, I don't own twilight.**

**Edward: *smirks* I told you.**

**Me: What?**

**Edward: BWHAAAAAAAA**

**Me: *shrugs shoulders* BWHAAAAAAA**

**Edward and me: BWHAAAAAA**

**Emmett; BWHAAAAAAA**

Chapter: Muffinman Man and Vamptube

EPOV

Damn, Bella. You're never going to have sugar again. "Run Run Run as fast as you can. You can't catch me I'm the Muffinman Man!"

Wow. I have to listen to this good thing Rose has the camera. "Muffinman Man gonna eat meh, Eddie Weddie Puss so save me!"

"Stay away from my marshpillows, Muffinman Man!"

"Run. Run! RUN! He's gonna eat you alive!"

"Not the mac `n` noodles!"

"I got the marshpillows!"

"Muffinman Man! Don't eat the chicken noodle food that's Emmie Wemmie Bear's!"

"Eddie Weddie Puss! Let's go to Candy Mountain! Shun the non believer, Emmie Wemmie Bear! Shunnnnnnnnn! Shunnnnnnn! Shunnnnnnnnnn! We're on a bridge, Jazzy Wazzy Pie!"

We all bursted in laughter causing The wolves and Bella to wake up. "Edward, can we do a sing along to The Emo Song?

She gave me the puppy eyes. I had to say yes. "Okay."

BPOV

YAY! Everyone was going to sing to this except Aro, Carlisle, Esme, and the wolves they left mumbling about wake up calls or something. "Okay I start!

Bella- Dear Diary, Mood-Apethetic

Rosalie- My life is spiraling downward. I couldn't get enough money to go to the Blood Red Romance and Suffocate Me Dry concert.

Jasper- It sucks because they play some of my favorite songs like Stab My Heart Because I Love You and Rip Apart My Soul and of course Stabby Rip Stab Stab and it doesn't help that I couldn't get my hair to do that flippy thing either like the guy from that one band can do.

Edward- I'm an emo kid, nonconforming as can be

Emmett- You'd be nonconforming too if you looked just like me

Alice- I got paint on my nails and makeup on my face

Bella- I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs

Rosalie- Cause I feel real deep when I'm dressing in drag

Jasper- I call it freedom of expression most just call me a fag

Edward- I call it freedom of expression most just call me a fag

Emmett- Cause our dudes look like chicks and our chicks look like dykes

Alice- Cause emo is one step below transvestite

Bella- Stop my breathing and slit my throat

Rosalie- I must be emo

Jasper- I don't jump around when I go to shows

Edward- I must be emo

Emmett- I'm dark and sesitive with low self esteem

Alice- The way I dress makes everyday look like Halloween

Bella- I have no real problems but I like to maek believe

Rosalie- I stole my sister's mascara now I'm grounded for a week

Jasper- Sulking and writing poetry are my hobbies

Edward- I can't get through a Hawthorne Heights Album with out sobbing

Emmett- Girls keep breaking up with me it's never any fun

Alice- They say tehy already have a pussy they don't need another one

Bella- Stop my breathing and slit my throat

Rosalie- I must be emo

Jasper- I don't jump around when I go to shows

Edward- I must be emo

Emmett- Die in my hair and polish on my toes

Alice- I must be emo

Bella- I play guitar and write suicide notes

Rosalie- I must be emo

Jasper- My life is just a black abyss you know?

Edward- It's so dark it's suffocating me, grabbing a hold of me and tightening it's grip

Emmett- Tighter than a pair of my little sister's jeans

Alice- .... which looks great on me by the way......

Bella- When I get depressed i cut my wrists in every direction

Rosalie- Hearing songs about getting dumped give me an.... er...... erection. Shut up or I will kill you

Jasper- I write in a Live Journal and wear think rimmed glasses

Edward- I tell my friends I bleed black and cry during classes

Emmett- I'm just a bad cheap imatation of goth

Alice- You can read me `Catcher In the Rye` and watch me jack off

Bella- I wear skin tight clothes while hating my life

Rosalie- If I said I liekd girls I 'd only be half right... WHY AM I GETTING ALL THE PARTS THAT THE GUYS SHOUDL SING?!

Jasper- I look like i'm dead and dress liek a homo

Edward- I must be emo

Emmett- Screw X-box I play old school nintendo....What's wrong with this guy?!

Alice- I must be emo

Bella- I like to whine and hate my parentals

Rosalie- I must be emo

Jasper- Me and my friends all look like clones

Edward- I must be emo

Emmett- Mu parents don't get me you know?

Alice- They think I'm gay just because they saw me kiss a guy...........

Bella- Well a couple of guys but I mean it's the 2000s

Rosalie- Can't for dudes make out with each other without being gay?

Jasper- Chicks dig that kind of thing anyways.

Edward- I don't know diary sometimes I feel you're the only one who gets me

Emmett- You're my best friend

Alice- I feel like tacos!

Everyone fell over in laughter and couldn't get back up. Dad came into the room and shook his head. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

Then I remembered something. "Alice! Alice! Alice!"

"YAY! Bella you are my new favorite sister now - sorry Rose!"

"We going to the mall!" I screamed.

Everyone looked at me shocked then fell over laughung again. I sighed. I glared at everyone. They slowly got up and stopped laughing after seeing my expression except Emmett. He was laughing still. I made my hands light up in fire. "Emmett, you wanna die?"

"I'll die of laughter!" He replied.

"Emmett looked up," Edward said laughing at him.

"Holy Merda! You Femmina! Get the hell away from me!" Emmett screamed seeing fire coming out of my hands.

I saw my dad holding his head in his hands. "Bella! He just called you bitch in Italian!"

"EMMETT, YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD! I WAS KIDDING ABOUT THE DAMN FUCKING FIRE!" I yelled.

"Emmett you called my girl a bitch! You're dead!" Edward said helping me tear him apart.

"Aw, what the hell?" Jasper said and started tearing Emmett apart.

"What he called my sister a bitch?! DIE, EMMETT, DIE!!!" Alice screeched.

"I'm going to get ready for the mall!" Rose said heading up the steps.

"I'm going to film this and put it on vamptube! This is gold!" Aro said.

"I'll help you, Aro," Carlisle said.

"I'm cleaning. This place is filthy!" Esme sighed.

Later that day......

Well, we tore Emmett apart. We scattered him in the ocean and woods. That idiot isn't anywhere near me. A day later he came back glaring at everbody escpecially me and Aro. Me for starting the fight in the first place. Aro for telling me that `femmina' means bitch in Italian.

I rolled my eyes. I'm bored. I saw a spider and I picked it up. I threw on Emmett's head. He didn't notice. Jasper started laughing. "Emmett, there's a spider on your head."

"WHAT?! WHERE?! ON MY HEAD! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT-"

I started laughing he hit the wall and was hitting it repeatedly to get the spider off. Alice glared at him. "Emmett, if you break that wall I will make the fire an dtera you to peices."

"Alice there's a spider on my head!"

"I know. Just use your head to take it off."

"Alice get it off."

"Ewww! NO! Get away from me Emmett. I mean it!"

The both of them went running around inside the house screaming. I saw dad filming all this. "Vamptube?"

"Yep."

I smiled. Edward had the most confused look on his face ever. "What's vamptube?"

Dad, Rosalie, even Alice, and I gasped. "It's like youtube but it's for vampires so it's vamptube."

They all nodded there head. I shook my head. They did not get it. "Okay I'm ready for the mall! Let's go!"

"Where's Emmett?" Rosalie asked.

Speaking of the devil. He came out dressed in little Alice's clothes. He had a pink skirt on with a white t-shirt that says I'm Sexy! and white high heels. I laughed. I took pictures of it through my phone and camera. Everyone else did so too.

**So how was it? Good or bad? Did you like it hate it or love it? I'ma so happy right now and only a few people know why!**

**With Love~**

**Bella **


	16. Chapter 16

**Must read!!! **

**Dear Readers,**

**Okay as you probably have noticed I haven't been updating. That's because I have been busy with homework that I have been neglecting to do until the last minute. I'm terriblely sorry for those who actually liked my stories. Who knows maybe someone will adopt it which brings me to my next thing. **

**I am giving my stories away so those who actually enjoyed them, can read them. I'm giving this story to whoever pms me if they want it and what they want to do with it. Those people have two options. 1. They can start where I left off or 2. They can just restart the whole thing. **

**I'm sorry for those who liked my writing. Hopefully you'll read it. I'll put up the author's names who has my stories on my profile. You guys can pm me if you want to know where my writing is at right now. **

** Love,**

** Bailee 33333**


	17. Chapter 17

** Dear Readers,**

**Okay well the only story that needs to be adopted is Witches Meet Vampires. Cutemary102 is taking Volturi Princesses, ****Team Hitachiin.x.x. is taking Life Sucks, and Bubbles MY Bubbles is taking Camping With Drama. I type again Witches Meet Vampires still is in need of adopting.**

** Love,**

** Bailee**


End file.
